La guerre des coeurs
by fan003
Summary: Tsunade veut jouer les entremetteuses pour tous ses chers ninjas et pour cela, elle va utiliser un beau stratagème, donc ici, à Konoha, la guerre des coeurs est officiellement annoncée !Couples : SasuNaru évidement et d'autres que vous avez choisi !
1. Chapter 1

Kikoo tout le monde, c'est ma première fic de Naruto et j'espère qu'il vous plaira et je ferai de mon mieux pour ne pas changer les caractères des personnages !!! Sinon bonne lecture et dîtes moi ce que vous en pensez !!!

Titre : La guerre des cœurs

Autatrice : Fan003

Disclamer : Les personnages de Naruto ne sont pas à moi car sinon Naruto et Sasuke seront déjà ensemble, lol !!

Résumé : Nos jeunes amis ont maintenant seize ans, ils sont tous devenus Chuunins et Sasuke était revenu, il y a de cela plus de deux ans. Eh oui, Naruto et tous ses amis étaient partis le chercher et ils avaient réussi, ils avaient même battu Orochimaru et Sasuke avait aussi réussi à battre son frère mais ne l'avait pas tué car Naruto lui en avait dissuadé avec les sentiments. Tsunade veut jouer les entremetteuses pour tous ses chers ninjas et pour cela, elle va utiliser un beau stratagème, donc ici, à Konoha, la guerre des coeurs est officiellement annoncée !!!

Genre : Romance et un peu d'humour (pas très marrant car je suis nulle pour faire de l'humour, lol rougie)

Couples : C'est vous qui les choisissez mais j'en choisis un et c'est un SasuNaru !!!!!! Oué, vive le SasuNaru !!!!!!!!

Note : Les pensés des personnages seront en italique et s'il y en a, les commentaires seront entre parenthèses !!

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Chapitre 1 : L'annonce

Il était une fois, dans un petit village caché se prénommant Konoha, vivaient des ninjas. Il y avait différents grades de ninjas comme les Genins, les Chuunins, les Juunins ou encore les Anbus mais, le plus important d'entre eux, l'Hokage qui se trouvait à la tête de tout ce village. L'Hokage Tsunade les avait convoqué en ce mois de mai, pour une grande nouvelle :

- Bonjour à tous, aujourd'hui je vous réuni ici pour vous annoncer une très grande nouvelle !!!

- C'est ça, la vieille, qu'est-ce que tu as encore inventé ! avait crié une voix.

- Si je n'étais pas de bonne humeur Naruto, je t'aurais flanqué une bonne raclée !! Bon, où j'en étais... Ah oui, je vous annonce que nous allons faire un concours pour faire de nouveaux couples ! dit alors Tsunade.

- C'est quoi encore ça, la vieille ? protesta Naruto.

- Naruto !!!!! Bon, je vous explique les règles... Alors tout d'abord tout le monde recevra un formulaire à remplir et quand se sera fait, vous donnerez ces formulaires soit à Susan qui est aussi ma nièce et qui m'aidera pour ce concours, soit à moi. Pour la suite de ce concours, moi ou Susan vous expliquerons les règles. Susan s'occupera des Genins et des Anbus mais particulièrement des Chuunins et des Juunins parce que les Genins sont trop jeunes et les Anbus sont trop importants pour le village, ils devront peut-être partir en mission, et moi, je l'aiderai dans sa tâche. Oh, j'allais oublier, si l'un de vous n'y participe pas, vous aurez donc ma colère contre vous et... Le pire à craindre !

Puis elle pointa un doigt contre le mur qui se trouvait près d'elle, quelques secondes plus tard, celui-ci éclata en morceau. Tous les villageois étaient terrifiés de la colère de l'Hokage. Mais toute de suite après sa nièce prit la parole :

- Les Genins devront aller au terrain onze et les Anbus au terrain douze tandis que les Chuunins devront aller au terrain sept et les Juunins au terrain huit.

- Alors vous êtes tous partant ? demanda alors l'Hokage

Tous avaient une goutte derrière la tête mais n'eurent pas le courage de protester contre leur Hokage de peur de finir comme le mur.

- Je vous annonce donc qu'à partir de maintenant à Konoha, la guerre des coeurs est officiellement ouvert ! cria alors l'Hokage .

Puis Tsunade partit, laissant les villageois se diriger vers le lieu indiqué pour chacun, dans le terrain sept, un jeune blond pestait contre son Hokage :

- C'est quoi encore ça, c'est vraiment stupide ce concours pour nous mettre en couple !!!

- Pour une fois que t'as raison ! dit alors une voix s'approchant.

- Mais j'ai toujours raison, dit alors Naruto mais après mûre réflexion, quoi, qu'as-tu insinué Sasuke ?

- Que tu es stupide, baka ! répondit donc Sasuke.

- Je ne suis pas un baka, baka ! répliqua Naruto.

- Arrête Naruto ! dit alors une autre arrivante

- Mais Sakura-chan, c'est lui qui a commencé ! se défendit-il.

- Peut-être mais il avait raison !

- Ce n'est pas juste, tu défends toujours Sasuke ! bouda-t-il.

Une furie blonde arriva et sauta sur Sasuke :

- Sasuke-kun, je suis sûre qu'ils nous mettront ensemble, on formera sûrement un beau couple ! avait dit la blonde, tout en se pendant à Sasuke.

- Ino, lâche Sasuke tout de suite ! cria Sakura.

- Je n'ai pas d'ordre à recevoir d'un grand front !!

- Tu me cherches grosse truite ?

- Oué et alors, tu auras toujours un grand front !!

Ino lâcha Sasuke et se mit en position de combat, Sakura fit de même puis elles commencèrent à se battre.

- Olala !! C'est galère les filles ! s'était plaignit celui qui accompagnait la blonde.

- Shikamaru, Choji, vous faîtes quoi ici ?? demanda Naruto.

- Tu n'as pas entendu, tous les Chuunins au terrain sept ! répondit ledit Shikamaru.

- C'est pour cela qu'on est là ! continua Choji.

- Na... Naruto-kun ! dit alors une nouvelle arrivante d'une voix timide.

- Hinata-chan, tu es là aussi, ainsi que Shino et Kiba ! s'écria Naruto.

- On n'avait pas le choix ! dit alors Kiba.

Puis une tornade verte fit son apparition.

- La tornade verte de Konoha est arrivé ! dit justement l'arrivant.

- Lee, fait pas l'imbécile ! avait grondé Tenten qui était arrivée derrière lui.

- Oui, Tenten ! s'excusa-t-il.

- Alors maintenant on est au grand complet avec l'équipe de Lee, Neji et Tenten ! s'exclama Naruto

Ils n'avaient pas eu le temps de discuter que Susan prit la parole :

- Alors mes chers Chuunins, je vous donne les formulaires et je précise qu'il y a autant de formulaires que de personnes présentes, alors ne les perdez pas ! avait-elle dit tout lançant les formulaires en l'air.

Puis elle partit.

- On voit bien qu'elles sont de la même famille, comment on va les avoir ces formulaires ! cria alors Naruto.

Puis il releva la tête au ciel et vit qu'il n'y avait plus qu'un seul formulaire…

- Hein ? Où sont passés tous les autres ! s'écria-t-il.

Il se retourna vers ses amis et vit que tout le monde tenait un formulaire.

- Comment avez-vous eu ses formulaires ? demanda-t-il étonné.

- Bah on a sauté et on les a attrapé ! répondit Kiba naturellement.

- Quoi vous auriez pu me le dire avant !!!

- Quoi tu ne l'as pas fait ! s'étonna sa coéquipière.

- Heu, non… répondit-il gêné.

- Crétin ! insulta son autre coéquipier.

- Tu as dit quoi ? demanda Naruto en élevant la voix.

- Que t'étais un crétin. répéta alors Sasuke.

- Ce n'est pas vrai, c'est toi le crétin !!

- Alors pourquoi tu es seul à ne pas avoir de formulaire sous la main ??

- Heu… répondit-il tout en se grattant la tête, gêné.

- Heu... Na... Naruto-kun… balbutia Hinata.

- Oui ?

- Là... Là... Haut... Ce... N'est... Pas... Ton... For-mu-lai-re ? demanda-t-elle timidement.

- C'est pas vrai, c'est le mien, oh non, le vent l'emporte !!!

Puis il partit à la poursuite de son formulaire !!

- Quel idiot ! déclarèrent tous sauf Hinata, Neji, Shino et Sasuke qui le pensa.

Naruto sautait de toit en toit pour rattraper son formulaire.

- Reviens, grr, satané vent ! s'écria-t-il.

Après dix minutes de course, le vent s'arrêta mais le formulaire commençait à tomber dans le vide, Naruto sauta, rattrapa le formulaire mais il ne vit pas qu'il chutait lui aussi et tomba dans le bain public des filles. Il sortit trempé mais se fit attaquer par des dizaines de femmes. Il s'en sortit presque indem sauf qu'il était couvert de bleus.

- Galèèèère les filles !!! Comme le dit si bien Shikamaru !!! Et en plus, je ne l'avais même pas fait exprès ! se plaignit alors Naruto.

Puis son regard se dirigea vers le formulaire.

- NON ! cria-t-il.

Le formulaire était trempé.

- Je sais ! Je vais le sécher au soleil ! dit-il avec fierté.

Après que le formulaire ait séché.

- NON ! cria-t-il de nouveau.

Dommage pour lui, on ne comprenait plus rien de ce qui était écrit dessus.

- Je n'ai pas le choix, dit alors Naruto dégoûté, faut que je prends un autre formulaire dans le bureau de la vieille…

Il se dirigea donc vers le bureau de Tsunade et ne vit personne. Il entra donc...

- Que fais-tu ici ? demanda une voix en colère.

- La vieille ?! ria bêtement Naruto.

- Tu veux mon poing dans la figure ? demanda Tsunade en colère.

- Non !

- Alors pourquoi tu es là ?

- Je suis venu vous voir ! mentit-il.

- Alors tu peux partir !!

- Mais...

- Si tu n'es même pas cap de me demander un autre formulaire, tu peux partir !!!

- Mais comment...

- Je le sais et c'est tout !!

- Alors ?

- Non !

- Mais pourquoi ?

- Parce que c'est ainsi !!!

- D'accord, je ne ferai plus ce concours débile !!

- Tu as tord car si tu faisais ce concours, tu pourras avoir plus de chance de devenir Hokage, avait-elle dit tout en souriant narquoisement.

- Comment ça ?

- Car si tu fais ce concours, tu remonteras dans ma liste de prétendant Hokage mais si tu ne le fais pas, alors tu disparaîtras de ma liste et tu ne pourras plus devenir Hokage, en plus de cela, tu auras ma colère sur toi ! dit-elle toujours avec le même sourire.

- C'est vrai ? demanda tout content Naruto

- _Quel crétin !!!_ Oui !

- Si vous me le donnez, je ferai tout ce que vous voudrez pendant une journée entière ? demanda-t-il avec un air d'un petit chien abattu.

- N'importe quoi, c'est ça, hein ? demanda-t-elle avec un autre sourire machiavélique.

- Oui ! répondit Naruto avec enthousiasme.

- Alors si c'est ça, j'accepte !

Puis elle lui donna le formulaire et Naruto partit.

Il rentra chez lui et commença à répondre au formulaire... mais il ne comprenait pas du tout, il était dessus depuis plus de trois heures et avait juste mis son nom.

- _Oula, c'est quoi ça ? Je comprends rien... Bon faut que je demande de l'aide mais à qui ? Sakura-chan ? Oui, mais il est plus vingt et une heures, donc elle est chez Ino et je ne sais pas où elle habite ! Kakashi-sensei ? Non, c'est un pervers et il me fera écrire des choses aussi pervers que lui ! Iruka-sensei ? Peux pas, il est en mission puisque ses élèves sont en vacances et ne reviendra que dans un mois, quel veinard !! Donc il me reste plus que Sasuke !! Oh non !! Mais je n'ai pas le choix… _

Il se leva, prit son formulaire et se dirigea vers la demeure des Uchiwa. Arrivé à destination, il toqua mais rien ne s'y passa, il sonna donc mais toujours rien. Alors il entra...

- Mais c'est vachement grand chez lui, bon, c'est où la chambre de Sasuke, ça doit être à l'étage ! s'extasia Naruto.

Il monta à l'étage et se dirigea vers la seule pièce entre ouverte et y vit une image surprenante et pratiquement surnaturelle. L'image de Sasuke agenouillé, tenant une photo et surtout une larme, juste une larme coulait tout au long d'une de ses joues qui tomba sur la photo et l'expression de son visage était différente à son habitude, une expression de tristesse. Cette image paralysa Naruto.

- Sasuke ! avait murmuré Naruto.

Sasuke entendit un bruit et se retourna pour voir un Naruto près de la porte, il posa la photo...

- _Oh merde !!_

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici, dobe ? demanda Sasuke.

- _Son expression a changé dès qu'il m'a vu,_ pensa tristement Naruto, puis s'avançant vers Sasuke, je... je… balbutia-t-il.

Sasuke ne répondit pas, Naruto continua donc :

- Je... je... j'étais... venu... te... demander... de... l'aide... pour... le... formulaire…

- Tu parles à la Hinata maintenant ! répondit froidement Sasuke.

- Mais tu abuses là ! s'exclama Naruto en colère.

Naruto retourna sur ses talons et allait partir…

- Attends ! avait dit rapidement Sasuke.

Naruto s'arrêta net mais ne se retourna pas !!

- Quoi ? demanda Naruto énervé.

- Passe... Passe ton formulaire, je vais t'aider ! balbutia à son Sasuke.

La colère de Naruto avait disparu et il s'était jeté sur Sasuke.

- Merci ! répondit Naruto, tout joyeux.

- Lâches moi, dobe ! répondit froidement Sasuke tout en étant légèrement rose.

- Oh désolé, c'était sur le coup de la joie ! s'était excusé Naruto, tout en se grattant la tête, confus.

- Passe ton formulaire qu'on en finisse vite ! ordonna Sasuke.

- Oui ! répondit Naruto en retrouvant sa joie.

Après avoir terminer de remplir le formulaire, il était pratiquement vingt-trois heures...

- Merci encore Sasuke !! remercia Naruto en se frottant les yeux.

- Tu as l'air fatigué, retourne chez toi et couche toi !!

- D'accord.

Quand Naruto partit, Sasuke s'était allongé sur le lit.

_- Quel baka, même pas cap de remplir un formulaire ! Comment je suis tombé amoureux d'un baka pareil ? Ah si, je sais, c'était à partir de ce jour là… _

Flash back :

L'équipe sept était partie pour trouver la base secrète de l'Akatsuki et l'a détruire. Comme ils avaient prévu, c'est Sasuke qui alla se battre contre Itachi tandis que ses coéquipiers et son professeur s'occupaient des autres membres de l'Akatsuki…

Sasuke se battait férocement avec son frère mais Itachi avait l'avantage. Il allait donner le coup final à Sasuke quand Naruto s'interposa et reçut le coup près du cœur, Sasuke en resta paralysé, jusqu'à ce qu'il voit son frère balancer Naruto au mur, mais Sasuke le rattrapa de justesse, il reposa Naruto doucement au sol, se releva férocement et s'acharna sur Itachi et c'était au tour d'Itachi d'être en mauvais état et salement amoché. Sasuke, à son tour allait donner le coup final, personne aurait pu l'arrêter dans sa colère sauf…

- Arrête, fait pas ça ! s'écria faiblement Naruto.

- Naruto ?! avait dit Sasuke, étonné.

- Qui ça peut être d'autre ? demanda Naruto, tout en souriant faiblement.

Sasuke ne répondit pas.

- Je vais bien maintenant ! répondit simplement Naruto, tout en gardant son sourire.

- Tant mieux mais qu'est-ce qui t'as pris de m'arrêter alors, j'allais pouvoir venger tout mon clan ! cria alors Sasuke en retrouvant ses esprits.

- Même s'il a tué tout ton clan, c'est quand même ton frère ! cria alors Naruto avec le peu de force qu'il lui restait.

- Tu ne peux pas me comprendre, tu n'as jamais eu de famille ! cria alors Sasuke.

Naruto ne répondit pas.

- Donc tu n'as jamais assisté à la perte de tes proches comment pourrais-tu me comprendre ? continua alors Sasuke, toujours sous la rage.

- Tu as dit la même chose lors d'un de nos combats et j'y ai réfléchi, oui, je n'ai jamais connu ma famille, donc je n'ai jamais pu assister à leur perte mais j'ai failli te perdre et c'est comme perdre un membre de ma famille car tu es mon meilleur ami et je te considère comme un frère ! avait dit Naruto en se ressaisissant.

Cette fois-ci, c'est Sasuke qui ne répondit pas.

- Et je ne veux pas que tu deviens comme Itachi, cria-t-il, je ne veux pas que tu sois un assassin et en plus si tu le tues, on peut dire que tu l'as aidé pour la destruction de ton clan !!! Sasuke, réagies !!!!

- …

- Je sais que la vengeance, continua alors Naruto tout en criant le plus possible, c'est ta raison de vivre mais tu peux la changer, oui la changer !!! Mais si tu le tues, que feras-tu après ?

- …

- Tu te suiciderais ? Non, je ne veux pas ça !

- …

- Tu voulais prouver que tu étais plus fort que lui et tu l'es puisque tu l'as battu !!! Alors tu n'as pas besoin de le tuer !!

Sasuke ne répondait toujours pas.

- Et en plus, le laisser en vie, errant et surtout se souvenir sans arrêt qu'il a été battu par son propre frère est bien pire sentence à son crime que la mort, termina Naruto.

Sasuke avait lâché Itachi et Naruto essayait désespérément de s'approcher d'Itachi et vit qu'il n'était plus en état de bouger, puis s'approcha de Sasuke et le pris dans ses bras.

- Rentrons ! avait murmuré Naruto, ce dernier mot.

Sasuke hocha affirmativement la tête.

Il n'y avait eu aucun mort, ils étaient rentrés les bras chargés et Naruto avait été emmené à l'hôpital pour être soigné. La sentence avait été sévère, chaque membre de l'Akatsuki avait été envoyé chacun sur une île déserte différente dans une prison gardée vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre.

Fin du flash back

- _Naruto, ce que tu m'avais dit ce jour là, m'avais beaucoup touché !!! Tu as même réussi à changer ma raison de vivre ! Naruto, pour moi, tu es plus qu'un meilleur ami ou qu'un frère, tu es devenu bien plus important… _

Il s'endormi sur ses pensés…

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Alors, le verdict ? S'il vous plait, dîtes moi ce que vous en pensez ! J'aimerai que vous me disiez quels couples aimerez-vous avoir ? J'espère que vous serez nombreux à me répondre :D (Grand sourire) !

Fan003


	2. Chapter 2

Hello tout le monde, j'étais trop contente en voyant que vous avez aimé ma fic, merci, ah oui, je voulais vous dire que je ne sais pas du tout comment ça va se finir (je sais juste que Naruto finira avec Sasuke ou vice-versa), j'invente au fur et à mesure que j'écris, bon place aux réponses à vos commentaires !

'.-'.- Pink.Awa -.'-.' : Merci de me le préciser, mais je ne savais pas comment faire !!! Merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire et pour les couples, tu verras !!

lulu342 : Avec toi !! SASUNARU POWAAA !!

Princesse d'Argent : Merci beaucoup pour ta review, pour les couples tu verras !!

Ange des étoiles : C'est vrai que quand Tsunade s'énerve, elle fait vraiment peur, lol !! Sinon merci et j'espère que la suite te plaira !!

marie-chan : Merci pour ton commentaire !!

sara : Gaara/Hinata, je ne pense pas que tu l'auras, désolée, mais j'espère que tu aimeras quand même !!

angeyumi : Merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire qui m'a fait très plaisir !!

Merci encore pour vos commentaires !!! Pour les couples vous verrez à la fin du chapitre, j'ai encore une question à vous poser, lol !!! Sur ce bonne lecture !!

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Chapitre 2 : Le programme

Naruto dormait tranquillement quand quelqu'un arriva et cria :

- Naruto !!!! Faut te lever !!!!

Il regarda autour de lui et vit quelques rayons du soleil puis son regard se posa sur la personne qui parla et découvrit :

- Susan ? Que fais-tu ici, chez moi ? Le soleil est à peine levé ! dit alors Naruto, endormi.

- Tsunade-sama t'appelle !!

- Alors pourquoi c'est toi qui es là ? demanda Naruto, les yeux qui commençaient à se fermer.

- Tu sais très bien qu'un Hokage ne quitte pas facilement son poste et elle a beaucoup de chose à faire !!!

- Tu parles, elle dort toujours sur son travail ! dit alors Naruto, en se recouchant.

- _Il a raison !!! _On ne se moque pas d'un Hokage qui de plus qui est ma tante !!!

- Ah oui ! J'ai complètement oublié que tu étais sa nièce…

Puis il se rendormit… Susan s'avança et secoua Naruto de toutes ses forces mais Naruto dormait profondément, alors elle lui donna donc une baffe monumentale qui le réveilla.

- Aïe, dit alors Naruto tout réveillé et en se tenant la joue, qu'est ce qui t'as pris ?

- Tsunade-sama, elle t'attend !!

- Mais ça peut pas attendre demain !!

- Non et tu comprendras !!!

- Tu ne me laisseras pas tranquille tant que je ne te suivrais pas, c'est ça ?

- Oui !

- Je n'ai pas le choix, alors !

- Je t'attends dans la cuisine et si tu ne viens pas dans dix minutes, je te traînerai jusqu'à la tour de l'Hokage même si tu n'es pas habillé !!

- Oui ! dit-il alors finalement, lassé.

Puis elle sortit.

Susan attendait silencieusement dans la cuisine.

- _Ca va être dur…_

Elle était perdue dans ses pensées quand Naruto arriva puis ils se dirigèrent donc vers la tour.

Arrivé à la tour, ils allèrent à la rencontre de l'Hokage, ils toquèrent à la porte mais aucun bruit, ils entrèrent donc et découvrirent Tsunade endormie.

- Tsunade-sama ! cria alors Susan.

- Oui ?! dit alors Tsunade, en se levant brusquement.

- Je te l'avais dit ! chuchota Naruto à Susan.

Susan ne répondit pas mais une goutte apparut derrière sa tête.

- Pourquoi me dérangez-vous à cette heure ci, demanda Tsunade encore endormie, il est à peine cinq heures !

- Mission accomplie mais ça été difficile ! dit alors Susan.

- Ah oui ! dit alors Tsunade, en se réveillant.

- Vous me voulez quoi, la vieille ? demanda Naruto.

- T'as oublié ta promesse.

- Et alors, on ne peut pas remettre ça à plus tard, il fait encore trop tôt ! dit alors Naruto en baillant.

- Tu avais dit une journée entière, donc 24h et comme je suis gentille se sera du levé du soleil au couché du soleil mais sans relâche !!

_- Oui, c'est ça, gentille, hein ? C'est moi qui lui ai conseillé de le laisser dormir un peu pour être en forme pour l'annonce de demain ! _pensa Susan, lassé.

- Quoi mais en été la journée dure plus longtemps !!

- Sauf si tu préfères, vingt-quatre heures au lieu de dix-sept heures !!

- Quoi mais…

- Naruto ! cria alors Tsunade, en lançant un regard noir qui tue.

- _On sait pourquoi Sakura-chan est son élève ! _Oui ?! dit-il alors, en ayant peur de son Hokage.

- Tu seras surveillé pendant tes dix-sept heures de travail, c'est-à-dire jusqu'à vingt-deux heures !

- Voici la liste ! dit alors Susan.

Elle déroula une liste qui devait faire à peu près un kilomètre.

- C'est quoi ça ? demanda Naruto avec de gros yeux.

- C'est la liste de tout ce que tu dois faire ce matin et vers midi, on te donneras la suite de la liste et ton déjeuner, tu auras 1 minute exactement pour le manger !!

- Quoi mais…

- Pas de discussion et DEHORS !!! cria-t-elle en lui lançant la liste au visage.

Naruto sortit à une vitesse hallucinante.

- Tu ne penses pas que tu as exagéré un peu, tante ! dit alors Susan.

- Peut-être !

On retrouva Naruto dans le couloir entrain de lire la liste :

- Nettoyer toute la tour, fenêtre, porte, sol etc… Ainsi que les statues des Hokages, déplacer toutes les affaires de l'ancien Hokage dans la nouvelle salle…

Cinq minutes s'écoulèrent…

- Ranger tous les documents de la bibliothèque ! Ah ça, ça à l'air facile, je vais commencer par celle-ci !!

Il se dirigea donc vers la bibliothèque mais elle était tellement en désordre même pire que chez Naruto.

- Mauvaise idée !!! Toutes les tâches sont aussi difficiles les unes comme les autres, soupira-t-il, je n'ai pas le choix, bon commençons par le commencement, c'est-à-dire nettoyer toute la tour ! soupira-t-il de nouveau.

Il commença donc sa tache.

L'heure du déjeuner arrivait bientôt et il avait à peine fait la moitié de ce qui était écrit sur la liste. Quand midi arriva, il nettoyait les toilettes.

- Naruto ! appela une voix.

- Ah Sakura-chan, c'est la suite ?

- Oui.

- Pose la sur le lavabo !

- D'accord !

Elle le posa et reprit la parole :

- Naruto, je suis inquiète pour toi, tu as plein de cernes ! Et tu tiens à peine debout, tu n'y arriveras pas Naruto !

- Mais non, ne t'inquiète pas, dit-il alors avec un grand sourire, et je n'abandonnerai jamais, c'est comme ça que je perçois mon nindo !

- Et ça, j'en fait quoi ? demanda-t-elle en pointant le déjeuner de Naruto qui se trouvait sur sa main gauche.

- Met le à côté de l'endroit où tu as mis la suite des tâches !

- Je ne peux pas, Tsunade-sama m'a demandé de le rapporter dans cinq minutes ! dit-elle alors en baissant la tête.

- Ah… Rapporte le alors !

- Mais et ton estomac, tu ne vas rien manger !

- Oui mais le temps que je mets à me diriger vers le lavabo et me laver les mains l'une minute sera écoulée !! Et en plus, j'ai traversé pire que ça !!!

- Mais Naruto…

- Sakura-chan s'inquiète pour moi, c'est un miracle ! dit-il alors avec un grand sourire.

Elle lui donna un gros coup à la tête et le gronda.

- Elle est de retour la Sakura-chan que je connais ! dit-il alors en se massant la tête et avec un énorme sourire sur le visage.

- _Même quand tout va mal, tu es souriant et continues à te battre ! _Naruto… Je vais te donner à manger…

Le sourire de Naruto s'élargit encore et Sakura prit les baguettes et donna à manger à Naruto.

- Ca me fait penser à l'épreuve des clochettes quand j'ai été attaché au tronc et que tu m'as donné à manger ! dit-il alors toujours avec un grand sourire.

- Oui ! sourit-elle aussi.

Après le repas Sakura partit laissant Naruto retourner à ses toilettes.

Quand il finit sa première liste, il devait être trois heures, il prit donc la deuxième liste mais elle était deux fois plus longue que la première :

- Je ne vais jamais y arriver…

Une phrase traversa son esprit : « Je n'abandonnerai jamais, c'est comme ça que je conçois mon nindo !! »

- _C'est la phrase que j'utilise toujours, n'abandonne pas Naruto !!!! _Kajuu, Kage Bunshin no Jutsu !!!!

Des milliers de Naruto apparurent et se partagèrent les tâches, Naruto finit donc dans les temps…

Vers vingt-deux heures, Naruto se dirigeait sans vraiment savoir où il allait, il bouscula quelqu'un et fut surpris de voir qui c'était.

- Dé…

- Tu peux pas faire attention ! dit alors la personne.

- Sasuke ?! découvrit-il en levant la tête.

- Qui veux-tu que ça soit d'autre, dobe ?

- Désolé…

Sasuke était surpris, même s'il ne le montrait pas, Naruto s'excusait…

- Naruto ?!

- Oui ?

- Tu es sûr que tu vas bien, baka ?

- Oui, pourquoi tu dis ça ?

Sasuke était de plus en plus surpris, il se dit que cette fois-ci, il allait être un peu plus gentil, vu l'état de son coéquipier.

- Parce que tu ne m'as répondu quand je t'ai traité de dobe et de baka !!

- Juste fatigué !

- Je t'avais dit d'aller te coucher tôt, baka !!!

- Tsunade-sama m'a réveillé à cinq heures du mat et m'a donné une liste de choses à faire, cette liste faisait au moins deux à trois kilomètres de long !!!

Sasuke était encore plus surpris, il avait dit Tsunade-sama, lui qui d'habitude l'appelait toujours « la vieille ».

- Pourquoi elle t'a réveillé à cinq heures du matin ?

Naruto lui raconta l'histoire du formulaire, Sasuke voulait rire tellement il trouva l'histoire du blond drôle mais se contenta d'un micro sourire, il était certes étonné du comportement de son coéquipier mais il y avait du bon car normalement Naruto ne se comporterait jamais comme ça avec lui…

- Dobe !! Bon je t'emmène chez toi !!! Monte sur mon dos !!

- Mais…

- On ne discute pas !

- Merci Sasuke !!

Sasuke ne dit rien, porta Naruto sur son dos et se dirigea chez celui-ci.

Le lendemain Naruto se réveilla doucement, puis regarda autour de lui, il trouva un mot et le lut : « Naruto quel baka tu es, tu étais tellement fatigué quand on s'est croisé hier dans la rue que je t'ai ramené chez toi !! En route, j'ai croisé Iruka-sensei et il a dit qu'il viendrait te voir le lendemain !! Sasuke «

Même si c'était un mot banal, Naruto était content car cela voulait dire que Sasuke avait pensé à lui mais quand il remarqua ce qu'il pensait, il secoua sa tête et alla chez Ichiraku, manger ses ramens préférés !

Naruto était entrain de manger son huitième bol de ramen quand quelqu'un l'appela :

- Naruto, je savais que je trouverai ici ?

- Iruka-sensei, que faîtes-vous là ?

- Sasuke ne t'as pas prévenu que je viendrais te voir ce matin ?

- Ah oui, mais j'avais faim donc je suis venu ici mais ce n'était pas ce que je voulais savoir, ce que je voulais savoir, c'est pourquoi vous êtes ici, alors que normalement vous deviez être en mission et ne reviendriez que dans un mois ?

- Hokage-sama a annulé ma mission pour que je rentre tout de suite car on avait besoin de moi ici et en passant, d'aller chercher le Kazekage puis les personnes qu'il a désigné pour les ramener à Konoha.

- Le Kazekage, Gaara aussi, a été piégé, je n'en crois pas mes oreilles !

- Piéger ?

- Oui, la vieille…

- Iruka, Tsunade-sama vous cherche ! dit alors Susan.

- Je viens, Naruto, on en reparlera la prochaine fois !

- Oui, même si ce ne serait plus la peine !!

- Naruto, faut que tu ailles au terrain où vous avez combattu pour les combats préliminaires des Chuunins, cet après-midi à dix-sept heures ! dit Susan.

Avant que Naruto ne se dirige à l'endroit indiqué par Susan, il alla chez lui pour ensuite aller voir l'Hokage et déposer son formulaire. Quand dix-sept heures arriva, tous les ninjas étaient déjà présents :

- Même le Kazekage est là, hahaha ! ria Naruto.

- Uzumaki, on ne se moque pas de notre Kazekage ! dit alors Kankuro avec un air très méchant.

- Heu… Oui ! dit alors Naruto en ayant peur.

- Je vais t'expliquer ! dit Temari.

- Merci ! remercia Naruto avec un grand sourire.

- Hokage-sama a demandé à un ninja de Konoha de venir à Suna pour que l'alliance entre Suna et Konoha soit à vie, Hokage-sama a dit qu'elle acceptait l'alliance à vie mais voulant comme preuve que le jeune Kazekage choisit une épouse parmi les habitants de Konoha, il n'a dû qu'accepter mais à condition que moi et Kankuro viennent avec lui.

- Elle…

Il n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase que Tsunade pris la parole :

- Bonjour mes chers ninjas, je vais vous expliquer la raison de ce concours, c'est comme une preuve de nos alliances des autres pays en faisant des couples entre vous, la preuve est que même le Kazekage est ici pour ce concours… Regarde même Shizune a quitté le village ce matin pour se marier avec l'être élu de son coeur, un habitant d'Oto !

- Tsunade-sama, dit alors Susan, puis-je expliquer les règles de cette première épreuve puisse que je vais être l'examinatrice.

- Oui, vas-y, je te laisse la parole !

- Je serai seule à être l'examinatrice de cette épreuve si on peut parler d'épreuve bien sûr. Les règles sont les suivantes, chacun aura un rendez-vous d'une journée avec la personne choisie par ce tableau… (Le même tableau que dans l'examen des Chuunins mais il y aura des améliorations.)

Une grille s'ouvrit et laissa place à un tableau.

- Ce tableau nous dira les lieux de rendez-vous, le jour, les heures, le programme mais surtout, n'oublions pas les deux personnes que le tableau désignera avec leur photo. Je précise aussi que comme il y a plus de garçons que de filles, il y aura plusieurs filles qui auront plusieurs rendez-vous et aussi les heures que le tableau indiquera est le minimum à respecter mais vous pouvez rester ensemble plus longtemps… finit-elle avec un grand sourire.

- J'espère que je vais être avec Sasuke-kun ! dit alors Sakura.

- Tu crois quoi, il va être avec moi ! répliqua Ino.

- Tu crois que Sasuke-kun voudrait d'une grosse truite !!

- En tout cas plus qu'un grand front !! N'est-ce pas Sasuke-kun ?

- Ce concours est une perte de temps, il n'y a rien d'intéressant ! répondit le concerné.

- Sakura-chan, moi je veux bien être avec toi ! dit alors Naruto, tout joyeux.

Sakura et Ino commencèrent à déprimer.

- Naruto-kun… murmura Hinata.

- Ne t'en fait pas Hinata ! dit alors Kiba.

- Merci Kiba-kun !

- Galère ce truc ! se plaignit Shikamaru.

- Tu es là aussi pleurnichard ?! dit alors Temari.

- Qui traites-tu de pleurnichard ?

- Bah toi imbécile et je pense que personne ne voudra de toi…

Ils furent coupés par l'affiche du tableau et Susan reprit donc la parole :

- Voila le premier couple choisi par le tableau, Temari et Shikamaru Nara auront leur rendez-vous le vingt-deux mai à dix heures pour un film au cinéma, puis s'ils le veulent, ils peuvent faire une promenade en amoureux, dit-elle en faisant un clin d'œil, ils déjeuneront ensuite ensemble dans le restaurant qui vient d'être construit… et ils pourront se quitter à quatorze heures. Tous les couples suivants auront la même date sauf quand je dirai que cela ne l'est plus…

- Ton plus grand souhait s'est réalisé ! dit alors Shikamaru.

- La poisse !!

- Passons aux suivants. dit alors Susan.

Le tableau afficha autre chose.

- Kiba Inuzuka et Hinata Hyuga, reprit alors Susan, à neuf heures, pour une promenade en bateau de deux heures et déjeuneront dans le même restaurant que le couple précédent… Ah j'ai oublié de préciser que tout le monde déjeunera dans ce petit restaurant mais chaque couple aura une salle différente. Ils pourront ensuite se quitter vers treize heures.

- Désolé Hinata, s'excusa Kiba, pas de chance ! _Mais pour moi, oui !!_

- Ce n'est pas grave et en plus, Kiba-kun n'est pas méchant !

- Tu n'as pas intérêt à lui faire du mal ! dit alors Neji.

- Neji-nii-san ! dit alors Hinata, toute rouge.

- Au lieu de me reprocher quoique ce soit, regarde, ton rendez-vous est affiché ! fit remarquer Kiba à Neji.

Neji leva la tête sur le tableau et l'homme-chien disait vrai, son tour était arrivé.

- Moi, je vous dirai les rendez-vous du soir, dit alors Tsunade, donc Neji Hyuga et Tenten, à dix-sept heures à la fête du printemps au temple Sûsen en kimono et comme les autres dîneront dans le même restaurant qu'eux. Ils pourront se séparer vers vingt et une heures.

_- Un rendez-vous avec Neji, _pensa Tenten, _c'est super !!!_

- Pourquoi on doit avoir des kimonos et pas les autres ? demanda Neji.

- C'est comme ça, répondit l'Hokage, bon, passons aux suivants qui sera un double rendez-vous à dix-neuf -heures, ils iront d'abord dîner mais séparément et ils iront ensuite au bal ensemble, ils pourront se séparer à vingt-trois heures, bon, les couples, tout d'abord, Ino Yamanaka et Choji Akimichi !

- Non, pas lui ! dit alors Ino, déprimée.

- Je t'avais dit que tu n'auras pas Sasuke-kun, il est pour moi ! dit alors Sakura.

- Et le deuxième couple, Sakura Haruno et Lee Rock ! continua Tsunade.

- Un rendez-vous avec Sakura-san, c'est le rêve ! cria alors Lee, tout joyeux.

Puis il fit la position du mec cool à Sakura et avec son éternel sourire.

- Hahaha, toi non plus, tu n'auras pas Sasuke-kun, tu seras avec l'autre ! ria Ino, tout en pointant Lee du doigt.

- La poisse, dit alors Sakura, déprimée, tu sais, Ino, ce qui est positive dans ce malheur, c'est qu'on est deux dans le même pétrin et que c'est un double rendez-vous !!

- Oui. dit Ino aussi déprimée que Sakura.

Susan et Tsunade continuèrent de faire d'autres rendez-vous (Je ne vais pas parler des rendez-vous qui ne nous intéressent pas, puisqu'ils n'y a pas que nos personnages préférés dans Konoha !) puis Susan reprit la parole :

- Bon, passons aux rendez-vous du premier juin, la matinée de ce jour sera que des rendez-vous avec des filles qui ont déjà des rendez-vous mais comme je l'ai précisé tout à l'heure, il n'y a pas assez de filles !!  
- J'ai encore une chance avec Sasuke-kun ! cria alors Sakura, toute contente.

- Moi aussi, je te signale, grand front et tu vas perdre ! cria Ino, elle aussi.

Elles se regardèrent méchamment.

-Donc il y aura comme fille, continua Tsunade, Hinata Hyuuga, Sakura Haruno et Tenten…

_- J'espère que je serai avec Naruto-kun_, pensa Hinata.

- Yes, j'ai ma chance ! cria alors Sakura.

- Le premier couple de ce jour sera le Kazekage avec mon élève ! dit alors Tsunade avec un grand sourire.

- Il me regarde bizarrement, ça me fait froid dans le dos ! dit Sakura en frissonnant.

- Pas de chance grand front ! sourit Ino.

- Puis Hinata Hyuga et Shino Aburame ! continua Tsunade.

_- Dommage_, pensa Hinata.

- Désolé, Hinata-san ! s'excusa Shino.

- Ce n'est pas grave, Shino-kun ! sourit Hinata.

- Et le dernier couple sera Tenten et Kankuro ! dit l'Hokage.

_- Ce n'est pas grave, pensa Tenten, tant que j'ai mon rendez-vous avec Neji !!_

- Pour le soir, reprit l'Hokage, Asuma Sarutobi et Kurenai Yuhi, à dix-huit heures, à la plage et ils pourront voir le beau couché de soleil en amoureux, puis ils dîneront ensemble et pourront se dire au revoir vers vingt-deux heures.

- Hokage-sama ! cria alors Kurenai, toute rouge.

- N'es pas honte, Kurenai, hahaha, bon restons sérieux, donc les suivants Iruka Umino et Anko Mitarashi, ils iront le premier juin à Oto, et le trois juin, au mariage de Shizune, pour être mes représentants puisque je ne peux pas quitter le village et ils reviendront le cinq juin, on peut dire que vous aurez une semaine de repos !!!

_- Iruka-sensei avec cette folle, le pauvre_, pensa Naruto.

- Mais ce n'est pas fini, continua Susan, ils devront aussi protéger ma tante et Jiraya-sama qu'ils les accompagneront !!!

- Quoi mais…

- J'en ai parlé au conseil et ils sont d'accord !!! Je prendrai votre place en votre absence, ne vous inquiétez pas !!

- Mais c'est pas ça qui m'inquiète mais c'est d'être avec ce gros pervers pendant une semaine !!

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, tante et en plus il y aura Iruka et Anko !!

Tsunade n'était pas convaincue du tout quand on vit apparaître un sourire mesquin sur son visage.

- J'aime pas quand vous avez ce sourire Tsunade-sama ! dit alors Susan, en ayant peur de sa tante.

- Et toi, ma chère nièce, qui va être ton prince charmant ?

- Moi, mais personne, puisque je suis l'examinatrice !!

- C'est ce qu'on va voir, puis en se retournant vers le public, vous êtes d'accord avec moi, pour que l'examinatrice ait aussi un ou même plusieurs rendez-vous, non ?

- Oui ! affirmèrent tous.

- Alors faîtes que le tableau lui trouve un garçon et le programme de la journée à ma chère nièce !

Le tableau bougea.

- Hum, hum, continua Tsunade, voyons voir, donc Susan et Kakashi Hatake leur rendez-vous le premier juin à dix heures à la plage, non pour admirer le soleil, pour nager, se baigner etc… Ils déjeuneront comme les autres dans le même restaurant et pourront se quitter à quatorze heures !!!

- Tante ! cria alors Susan, un peu frustrée.

- Et ce n'est pas fini…

Le tableau bougea à nouveau.

- Et aussi avec Gai Maito, continua l'Hokage, le trois juin à neuf heures pour une randonnée, après la randonnée, ils déjeuneront et ils pourront se quitter à treize heures !!!

_- Une randonnée, pensa Gai, c'est bien pour la santé et aussi pour l'entraînement et si je le faisais à croche pied, ou en marchant avec les mains _(etc…)

- C'est fini maintenant ? demanda Susan, un peu en colère.

- Oui, tu peux passer aux suivants ! sourit Tsunade.

- Les suivants seront Anko Mitarashi et Ibiki Morino !!!

_- Je vais passer une sale journée avec cette folle, pensa Ibiki._

_- Ma journée sera gâchée avec ce grognon, pensa Anko._

- Et pour finir le couple que tout le monde attend, celui de Sasuke Uchiwa, son rendez-vous sera donc plus long que les autres, il débutera à quatorze heures au parc d'attraction et finira avec le dîner au plus tôt, ils pourront se quitter à vingt et une mais se serait bien, si c'était bien plus tard ! avait dit Susan avec un grand sourire.

- Oué !!! J'espère que se serai moi ! dit alors toutes les filles qui courraient après Sasuke.

_- Que je suis chanceux, pensa Naruto, elles m'ont oublié !!!! Je plains la personne !!!!_

- Je précise d'avance pour les personnes qui ne sont pas d'accord pour son rendez-vous, que comme c'est le tableau qui a décidé, aucun changement ne sera accepté ! dit alors Susan.

- L'heureuse élue sera donc…

Le tableau bougea de nouveau pour enfin annoncer, Susan sourie.

- Je voulais dire l'heureux élu ! dit alors Tsunade confuse.

Tsunade remarqua le sourire de Susan puis elle compris mais voulait quand même avoir une explication, donc elle ira lui parler après ça.

- NARUTO UZUMAKI ! cria alors Susan.

Quand Naruto entendit son nom, il croyait avoir mal entendu, leva la tête vers le tableau, vit bien son nom et celui de Sasuke, pour enfin crier :

- QUOI !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Fin de ce chapitre et j'aime bien comment ça s'est fini, trop marrant !!

Alors voila, j'ai une chose à vous dire !!

Pour les couples, j'ai mis les plus demandés (je vais prendre un exemple inventé, on m'a demandé 2 fois Naruto/Tsunade et une fois Naruto/Jiraya, eh bah, je prendrai le couple Naruto/Tsunade ), voila pour les couples, donc il y a déjà Shikamaru/Temari, Neji/Tenten, Kiba/Hinata égalité avec Shino/Hinata, Lee/Sakura, Asuma/Kurenai, Ino/Choji égalité avec Ino/Kiba, Iruka/Anko, Jiraya/Tsunade, Gai/Ibiki et (Kankuro/Shino), car j'ai publié ma fic dans un autre site et j'ai rassemblé les demandes des 2 sites et j'ai pris les couples les plus demandés, donc voilà, Je les ai mis dans l'ordre décroissant des demandes. Comme vous avez pu le voir, il y a des égalités, je souhaiterai que vous me disiez lequel préférez-vous ?? Merci !!

Fan003


	3. Chapter 3

Kikoo, désolée, je suis très, très en retard, en tout cas merci pour vos commentaires, ça m'encourage à continuer d'écrire !!! Pour les couples, vous verrez à la fin du chapitre dans mon commentaire !! Et je réponds aux reviews dont je n'ai pas pu envoyer par courrier !!

Ange des étoiles : Merci beaucoup pour ta review qui m'a fait très plaisir et j'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre, qui pour moi, n'est pas super, donc désolée, je me rattraperai !!

marie-chan : Bah ton voeux s'est réalisé, je vais faire tes couples même s'il y a en une mieux partie que l'autre !! Pour l'humour, je ne suis pas très douée, mais j'espère quand même que tu vas bien aimer ce chapitre même qu'un peu car, il y a quand même pas mal de guimauve " !!

delphine :Ce chapitre ça l'est beaucoup pmoins que les 2 premiers, mais j'espère que je me rattraperai pour la suite !!

Alors voila, avant de commencer mon chapitre, on m'a demander avec qui je vais mettre Kakashi, eh bah avec la personne à qui je dédis cette fic, qui n'est autre que ma cousine, qui je pense que vous reconnaîtrez car elle est dans la fic et c'est simple, c'est le seul personnage qui a été inventé par moi ! Sur ce bonne lecture !!

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Chapitre 3 : Les rendez-vous 1/2

Le premier jour des rendez-vous, le vingt-deux mai, commença…

Temari/Shikamaru :

Shikamaru se dirigeait vers le point de rendez-vous fixé par l'Hokage et sa nièce, il y trouva Temari entrain de l'attendre devant le cinéma.

- Tu es en retard !!!! cria alors Temari, en colère.

- Mais, c'est pas faute, c'est galère de se réveiller si tôt pour ça !! répondit Shikamaru, tout en baillant.

- Ca fait une demi heure que je t'attends !!! dit-elle encore plus en colère, en mettant même sa main sur son éventail sorti.

- _Faut pas l'énerver, je la connais, elle est pire que ma mère ' !!! C'est galère les filles !!!! _Oui, oui, je m'excuse… dit-il en ayant peur d'elle.

- Mouais, je te pardonne, allons y, j'ai hâte que ça finisse !!!! dit elle finalement en se calmant un peu.

Ils entrèrent dans le cinéma, puis ils s'assirent, le film commença tout de suite, il n'y avait pas beaucoup de monde heureusement pour Temari, puisqu'à peine quelques minutes que le film commença, Shikamaru s'endormit.

Quand Shikamaru se réveilla, il ne trouva personne, il sortit donc du cinéma, il regarda le ciel, il devait être midi, il se dirigea vers le nouveau restaurant et ne trouva pas Temari, il la chercha ensuite dans le village, mais ne la trouva non plus, mais il devait la retrouver, il s'était très mal conduit et il voulait s'excuser. Il était plus de deux heures, il ne l'avait toujours pas retrouvé. Il s'était ensuite dirigé vers la forêt mais toujours personne, il voulait prendre une pause, cela faisait à peu près deux heures qu'il la cherchait, il alla donc vers le fleuve et comme par miracle, il trouva Temari assise au bord entrain de jeter des cailloux, il s'approcha et s'assit près d'elle.

- Que fais-tu là ? demanda Temari.

- On n'avait pas rendez-vous, ensemble ?!

- Si mais l'heure est passée, donc plus de rendez-vous et c'est tant mieux pour moi !!

- Je suis désolé, vraiment !!!

- Pas grave, pleurnichard !!

- Tu sais, que t'es mignonne comme ça !!

Elle lui donna un coup à la tête.

- Je voulais être gentil avec toi !!! dit-il tout en se frottant à la tête.

- Mais je déteste les mensonges !!

- Mais c'est la vérité ! dit-il finalement en tournant la tête.

Il allait se retourner pour voir la réaction de Temari, mais il reçut un autre coup à la tête.

- Imbécile !! dit alors Temari avec un petit sourire.

- _Elle mimi quand elle sourie, faudrait qu'elle le fasse plus ! _

Il secoua la tête en apercevant de ce qu'il pensait, puis il s'allongea.

_- C'est galère les filles, on essaye d'être gentil et on reçoit un coup._

Temari s'était aussi allongée.

- Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu aimes tant regarder les nuages !!

Il ne répondit pas, elle n'en rajouta pas… Ils continuèrent à regarder les nuages, finalement le rendez-vous ne s'était pas si mal passé, bien sûr il y avait eu un début catastrophique mais ça s'était bien fini entre eux…

Kiba/Hinata :

Hinata et Kiba étaient montés dans leur bateau. Il n'était certes pas très grand mais il était très accueillant, il y avait une table avec des chaises bien sûr, des biscuits et du thé, c'était un bateau à moteur et qui pouvait être automatique. Ils s'étaient donc assis et prenaient le thé et ils discutaient en même temps avec Akamaru. Bien plus tard après leur longue discussion, ils s'étaient mis au bord, Akamaru marchait dessus quand il perdit l'équilibre, Kiba essaya de le rattraper mais tomba avec lui. Hinata se pencha donc…

- Ca va ? demanda Hinata.

- Oui, mais un peu trempé !!

- Attrape ma main ! dit alors Hinata en lui tendant la main.

Kiba prit donc la main d'Hinata mais il tira un peu trop fort, ce qui devait arriver, arriva, elle tomba, elle aussi à l'eau, ils étaient maintenant tous mouillés.

- Maintenant, je ne suis plus le seul ! dit Kiba en souriant.

- Oui ! affirma Hinata en souriant aussi.

Kiba l'éclaboussa…

- Kiba ! cria Hinata.

Kiba continua…

- Je…Je vais me venger ! dit elle alors.

Et une bataille d'eau suivit avec les aboiements d'Akamaru. Après une bonne dizaine de minute, Hinata éternua…

- Faudrait, peut-être penser à monter, tu vas être malade ! dit alors Kiba.

- Oui !

Grâce à leur chakra, ils montèrent sur l'eau puis sur le bateau, ils rentrèrent donc au port mais complètement trempés, ils se donnèrent donc rendez-vous au restaurant dans une demi-heure pour se changer… Le repas se passa très bien et c'est ainsi que se passa ce deuxième rendez-vous de la journée…

Sakura/Lee et Ino/Choji :

Sakura et Ino étaient chez Ino entrain de se préparer pour leur bal…

- Ino, je ne veux pas y aller !! dit alors Sakura.

- Et moi non plus !!!

Et elles commencèrent à se plaindre et à critiquer leurs cavaliers mais elles furent interrompues par la sonnette.

Ino partit ouvrir la porte et elle découvrit justement leurs cavaliers…

-Bonsoir les garçons ! salua Ino.

- Bonsoir ! dit alors Lee et Choji.

- Choji, tu aurais pu faire un effort pour t'habiller !! dit alors Ino.

- Crunch, crunch !! (Ça veut dire, qu'il mange.)

- Et ne pas apporter tes chips, on va au restaurant !!

- Mais je peut pas m'en passer et ce sont mes préférés !!! dit alors Choji, tout en mangeant ses chips.

- Goinfre ! Lee, je suppose que ces fleurs sont pour Sakura ?

- Oui ! affirma Lee.

- Sakura, il y a Lee !! cria alors Ino.

A l'étage, on entendit la voix de Sakura répondre qu'elle arrive…

- Choji et moi, je n'ai pas de fleurs !! dit alors Ino.

- Tu en as déjà assez dans ton magasin, je ne voyais pas l'utilité de t'en donner d'autres !

- Mais quand même, tu ne connais pas la galanterie !! cria Ino, en colère.

Lee assistait à la dispute entre Ino et Choji, c'est plutôt Ino qui gueulait et Choji qui mangeait tranquillement ses chips, jusqu'au moment où une jeune fille arriva…

- Vous êtes encore entrain de vous disputer !! dit Sakura en arrivant.

- Sa… Sakura-san, tu es très belle et ces fleurs sont pour toi !!! dit alors Lee.

- Merci !

C'est ainsi qu'ils partirent et se séparèrent en deux pour se retrouvés tout à l'heure…

Au restaurant, Lee était avec Sakura, c'était une soirée qui s'annonçait très ennuyeuse pour Sakura, Lee ne parlait que de son sensei, de la jeunesse de Konoha etc…

La soirée d'Ino n'était pas meilleure, Choji mangeait tout ce qui se trouvait sur la table sans qu'Ino puisque en prendre pour elle, mais comme elle était au régime, ça ne la dérangeait pas mais il était plus occupé à manger, qu'il oublia Ino qui s'ennuyait…

La soirée ne faisait que commencer et déjà elle était catastrophique mais ce n'était pas fini, il y avait encore le bal...

En s'y dirigeant, nos amis discutaient :

- Lee-san, pourquoi tu as mis une cape noire ? demanda Sakura.

- Sakura-san, derrière ma cape, j'ai mis l'habit que m'a donné Gai-sensei !!! répondit Lee avec son sourire habituel qui fit dégoûter Sakura.

- Je crains le pire… murmura Sakura à Ino.

- Mais ça peut pas être pire que sa combinaison !! murmura Ino aussi.

- Moui.

Lee enleva sa cape et on entendit un cri magistral de………… Sakura, bien sûr !!!

- C'est quoi cette horreur !!!! cria Sakura, choquée.

- Mais, mais Sakura-san, je croyais te faire plaisir !! dit alors Lee.

_- Non en faite, Choji a bien fait de s'habiller comme d'habitude, je te plains Sakura !!! Hihihih !!!! _ria Ino.

C'est vrai que la tenue de Lee n'était pas très jolie, elle était d'un vert fluo à en avoir mal aux yeux, elle devait être aussi moulant que celui de son entraînement, voir même pire, on pouvait voir qu'elle était collée à sa peau, une combinaison encore pire qu'à son habitude mais qui ne valait pas ce cri monstrueux…

C'est ainsi que pendant la soirée, les invités ne regardaient que Sakura et Lee, déjà avec sa tenue mais aussi parce qu'ils avaient à peu près tous entendu le cri « magistral » de Sakura et que Lee faisait la danse de la jeunesse, cette danse dit à la « mode » par Lee, puisque c'était son sensei qu'il lui avait appris… Sakura essaya de s'éloigner le plus possible, puisqu'elle ne pouvait pas le quitter avant la fin de la soirée, n'imaginer pas qu'elle n'avait pas essayé de partir, elle et Ino, mais elles se sont confrontées à des Anbus donc elles se sont résolues à rester… En parlant d'Ino, elle était assise entrain de regarder Choji manger comme à son habitude, c'est vrai qu'elle s'ennuyait un peu mais ne se plaignait pas, surtout en voyant ce qu'endurait Sakura, elle n'aurait pas voulu être à sa place…

C'est ainsi que continua la soirée…

Neji/Tenten :

Neji et Tenten avaient passé une formidable soirée dans leurs très jolis kimonos. Aucun problème n'était apparu au grand bonheur de Tenten et grâce à ce rendez-vous, Tenten s'était beaucoup rapprochée de Neji et elle en était plus que ravie.

C'est donc avec le rendez-vous de Neji et Tenten qui se déroula parfaitement que se termina le premier jour des rendez-vous…

Les rendez-vous du premier juin commercèrent avec celui du Kazekage…

Sakura/Gaara :

Sakura n'en pouvait plus, elle ne s'était pas encore remise de son rendez-vous avec Lee mais elle devait quand même aller à son deuxième rendez-vous, surtout que c'était pour l'alliance, elle l'y était encore plus obligée…

Quand elle arriva au point de rendez-vous, elle vit Gaara…

- Désolée ! s'excusa Sakura.

- …

_- Il est encore plus froid que Sasuke..._

Sakura allait de rendez-vous catastrophique en catastrophique…

Celui-ci n'ont plus ne s'était pas bien déroulé, bien sûr Gaara ne lui faisait pas honte mais peur… Elle avait vraiment peur de lui, surtout depuis ce qui était arrivé à Lee à cause de lui, même si elle savait qu'il avait changé, qu'il était maintenant Kazekage et justement elle ne comprenait toujours pas, comment il avait pu l'être…

Donc ce rendez-vous se passa dans la peur pour Sakura, le calme, le silence et sans aucun problème…

Hinata/Shino :

Hinata avait passé son rendez-vous avec Kiba, dans une très bonne ambiance, elle en était très contente, elle avait passé une superbe journée avec son coéquipier, elle en était ravie… C'est ce qui la chagrina, avant elle aurait vraiment voulu être Naruto, mais bizarrement, elle n'avait aucune envie de changer quoi que se soit dans son rendez-vous avec Kiba en y rajoutant Naruto, elle était contente même sans lui, elle était tellement occupée par ses pensés qu'elle ne remarqua pas qu'ils s'étaient arrêtés, jusqu'au moment où Shino la ramena à la réalité…

- Hinata ? appela Shino

- Désolée, Shino-kun, j'étais perdue dans mes pensés.

- Oui, je pense l'avoir remarqué.

- Désolée ! s'excusa-t-elle tout en rougissant.

- Ce n'est pas grave mais si tu as besoin d'en parler, je suis là et Kiba aussi…

- Merci !

- Asseyons nous !

- Oui !

Ils s'assirent donc, après cinq minutes de silence, Hinata prit la parole, elle voulait savoir…

- Shi... Shino-kun ! appela Hinata, toute rouge.

- Oui ?

- C'est un peu indiscret mais je peux savoir si tu aimes quelqu'un ?

- Non mais il y a quelqu'un qui m'intéresse, pourquoi ?

- Je… je…

- Si tu ne veux pas me le dire, tu n'es pas obligée !

Hinata savait qu'elle pouvait faire confiance à Shino et se sentir à l'aise, il était son coéquipier et il avait eu la gentillesse de lui répondre.

- Je sais plus ce qui m'arrive ! dit alors Hinata.

- C'est Naruto ?

- Oui, je sais plus si je l'aime encore ?

- Comment ça ?

- Avant j'aurais vraiment voulu avoir un rendez-vous avec lui, mais là non, plus rien, en repensant à la journée que j'ai passé avec Kiba, rien au monde j'aurais voulu changer quoi que ce soit de ce qui s'est passé mais je rougis toujours quand je lui parle !

- Hinata, c'est normal d'aimer passer du temps avec ses coéquipiers mais pour savoir si tu aimes encore Naruto ou maintenant Kiba, c'est à toi seule qui trouveras la réponse et avec ton cœur…

- Comment ça Kiba !!??

-Tu comprendras… ria-t-il doucement.

- Shino-kun, ça fait vraiment bizarre que tu parles autant et de t'entendre rire ?

- Parce que tu es mon amie et que tu avais besoin de mon aide…

- Merci Shino-kun et tu devrais rire plus souvent !

Shino sourit…

- Et sourire aussi !!! dit alors Hinata avec un grand sourire.

- Allons, continuons notre promenade, maintenant !!

- Oui !

Ils continuèrent leur promenade, et c'est ainsi qu'ils devinrent très proches…

Tenten/Kankuro :

C'est avec le sourire que Tenten se dirigea vers son rendez-vous avec Kankuro, elle était tellement heureuse de sa soirée avec Neji, que rien ne pouvait la contrarier mais du moins c'est ce qu'elle pensait car elle avait tort et elle l'apprendra bien vite…

Car son rendez-vous avec Kankuro avait été une catastrophe, déjà Kankuro parlait mal et c'est ainsi, qu'ils commencèrent à se disputer et à n'en plus finir, ils se disputaient même pour un rien… Vous allez mieux comprendre avec cet avant-goût de ce qui s'était vraiment passé…

Quand Tenten arriva…

- T'es en retard ! dit alors Kankuro, mécontent.

- Désolée !

Tenten remarqua que quelque chose était au dos de Kankuro, donc elle demanda :

- Tu as toujours tes marionnettes sur toi ?

- Mouais.

Pour l'instant ça allait, même s'il lui répondait d'un air ennuyé et avec un ton pas très amical ou même s'il ne lui répondait même pas, puisque son coéquipier Neji était, lui aussi comme ça, peut être un peu mieux que Kankuro mais c'était normal, ils étaient coéquipiers… Donc Tenten continuait à lui poser des questions, jusqu'au moment où Kankuro craqua et cria :

- T'es lourde !

Tenten n'était pas comme Sakura quand Sasuke lui disait t'es lourde, elle ne disait rien en ayant mal, elle, elle ne se laissera pas marcher sur les pieds…

- Mais au moins, je suis polie !! dit-elle en colère.

- Parce que moi, je ne le suis pas ? Vermisseaux !!

- Non et surveille ton langage !!

- Tu ne me fais pas peur minus !!

- Toi non plus !!

Tenten se mit donc en position de combat…

- De toute façon j'ai envie de m'amuser, je vais te pulvériser… dit alors Kankuro en mettant lui aussi en position de combat.

C'est ainsi qu'un combat se débuta, dont la fin ne sera pas racontée…

Asuma/Kurenai :

Kurenai se dirigeait vers la plage où son amoureux l'attendait, vous l'avez entendu, elle était amoureuse d'Asuma mais n'osait pas encore le lui dire, c'est pour cela qu'elle avait décidé de le faire à ce rendez-vous, c'était sa dernière chance, sinon elle n'aurait plus le courage de le faire. Quand elle arriva, Asuma était déjà présent assis entrain de fumer une cigarette et de regarder la mer, elle s'y dirigea et s'assit près de lui…

- Bonsoir ! salua Kurenai.

- Kurenai, te voila !!

- Désolée de t'avoir fait attendre !!

- Non, c'est rien !

C'est ainsi que la discussion continua dans cet air si romantique, jusqu'au moment où elle décida de tout lui avouer… C'est ainsi que sa main se dirigea doucement vers celui d'Asuma mais jusqu'au moment où elle allait l'atteindre, la main d'Asuma bougea et c'est lui qui l'a pris dans la sienne et Asuma lui sourit, cela lui suffit pour lui donner du courage, elle décida donc de se jeter à l'eau…

- A… Asuma… balbutia Kurenai, toute rouge.

- Tu commences maintenant à parler comme ton élève ! ria-t-il.

- Non, je voulais te dire quelque de chose de très important !

- Oui ?

Asuma avait dit cette phrase tout en se retournant et c'est ainsi que le regards ce croisèrent et c'est là aussi que Kurenai comprit qu'elle n'y arriverait jamais, elle s'était donc dit que les gestes marcheraient peut-être mieux, elle voulut l'embrasser mais c'est lui qui fit le premier pas et l'embrassa. Ils s'étaient embrassés à la plage, juste devant le coucher du soleil, plus romantique, on ne pouvait pas trouver…

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Tadan, je sais, ce n'est pas super et pas très intéressant, et en plus j'ai un gros retard, gomen, gomen !!!

Voila pour les couples, c'est réglé car j'ai publié ma fic dans un autre site et j'ai rassemblé les demandes des 2 sites et j'ai pris les couples les plus demandés, donc voilà, il y aura Shikamaru/Temari, Neji/Tenten, Kiba/Hinata, Lee/Sakura, Asuma/Kurenai, Ino/Choji, Iruka/Anko, Jiraya/Tsunade Gai/Ibiki et Gaara/Shino. Je les ai mis dans l'ordre décroissant des demandes. Et pour le dernier couple, c'est moi qui l'est fait, puisqu'il me restait Kankuro, Shino et Gaara, j'ai voulu essayer ce couple !! Donc pour les couples, c'est fini !!

Heu... J'ai un petit problème, j'ai eu les yeux plus grand que le ventre... Bah voila, en écrivant le chapitre 3 je me suis confrontée au manque d'imagination, bah oui, il y a plus de 10 rendez-vous différents à écrire, donc voilà… Et c'est aussi à cause de ça que j'ai mis si longtemps à publier ce chapitre, donc comme pour le rendez-vous de Neji/Tenten, je ne raconterai pas toujours ce qui s'est passé dans le rendez-vous, juste deux, trois lignes, peut-être plus pour certains rendez-vous, mais je promets de faire tous les couples cités sans trop les bâcler, désolée !!!

Bon au chapitre 4 pour la 2e partie des rendez-vous qui sera publié plus rapidement !!

Fan003 sincèrement désolée !!

Ps : J'ai aussi remarqué que j'avais oublié quelques programmes de quelques couples ', mais je ne rajouterai pas ce détail dans le chapitre 2 !!!


	4. Chapter 4

Désolée du retard, je tiens jamais mes promesses ' et je n'ai aucune excuse à donner…

Ange des étoiles : Merci beaucoup pour ta review, elle m'a fait très plaisir et j'espère que ce quatrième chapitre te plaira !!

marie-chan : Si tu parles de la next gen, je l'ai pas encore lu, je regarde l'anime !! Donc c'est tout droit sortie de mon imagination, donc je ne savait pas qu'il y avait une image d'eux dans le même cadre :D !! Sinon merci pour ta review :D !!!

Bonne lecture et n'oubliez pas de me dire ce que vous en pensez sinon, je vais en pleurer, lol !!

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Chapitre 4 : Les rendez-vous 2/2

Anko/Iruka et Jiraya/Tsunade :

On était le premier juin, Anko, Iruka, Jiraya et l'Hokage Tsunade se dirigeaient vers Oto pour le mariage de Shizune qui les avait quitté. L'histoire remontait il y a plus d'un an, c'était un jour de mission où elle devait partir quelques temps à Oto où elle rencontra un jeune homme dont elle tomba follement amoureuse. Elle était revenue mais y retournait souvent pour voir son chéri et il y a de cela quelques jours, qu'elle avait décidé de quitter Konoha sous l'accord de l'Hokage de rejoindre l'homme de sa vie et de s'y marier…

Je disais donc, nos quatre amis se dirigeaient vers Oto, Tsunade était derrière les trois autres compagnons car elle était perdue dans ses pensés, vous voulez savoir pourquoi, eh bah, allons y…

Flash back :

Juste après l'audience pour l'annonce des rendez-vous, Tsunade voulait une explication, elle était donc allée voir sa nièce et elle la trouva dans son bureau…

- Que fais-tu ici ? demanda Tsunade.

- Tu voulais me voir, non ? répondit alors Susan.

- Oui.

- Pour ce qui est de ce petit inconvénient, on avait dit que c'était moi qui m'occuperai de tout, c'était bien ça ?

- Oui, mais…

- Et en plus, ce n'était pas convenu pour que j'ai, moi aussi des rendez-vous !

- Et moi alors, je suis l'Hokage !

- Mais avant tout un être humain et toute personne a droit au bonheur, surtout que cette personne n'est autre que ma chère tante, ne t'en fais pas, tu auras ce que tu voudras et moi aussi d'ailleurs !

Fin du flash back

C'est tout ce qu'elle a pu avoir comme explication, elle aurait pu ne pas se laisser dicter mais elle avait promis, elles avaient fait un accord, elle pourrait bien sûr l'a brisé mais elle ne pouvait pas, ce n'était pas un comportement envers sa nièce. Elle avait donc cédé, vous vous dîtes tous où est passé la Tsunade avec plein d'autorité, elle est toujours là bien sûr mais une promesse est une promesse, elle avait de toute façon, tout à gagner dans ce compromis et en plus, elle allait en rire donc elle avait hâte que ce séjour finisse pour rire un bon coup… C'est ainsi qu'un sourire mesquin apparu sur son visage.

Pendant leur voyage à Oto, Tsunade n'était que très rarement avec Jiraya parce que premièrement, soit elle jouait à des jeux d'argent, soit elle passait du temps avec son ancienne disciple Shizune qui lui demandait de ne pas trop jouer à ses jeux d'argent justement et de travailler plus mais connaissant Tsunade, elle savait qu'elle ne l'écouterait pas. Deuxièmement du côté de Jiraya, ce pervers passait la plupart de son temps à mater des jolies jeunes filles d'Oto. Tandis que le deuxième « couple » avait passé un très bon voyage, même si Iruka en avait bavé, vous savez avec Anko, c'était normal… Mais ils s'étaient nettement rapprochés mais leur relation n'était pas encore amoureux, c'était plutôt père-fille, bah oui, Anko qui faisait des bêtises et Iruka qui n'arrêtait pas de la sermonner, comme par exemple au mariage, Anko avait bu à n'en plus finir, Iruka était intervenu et l'avait ramener à l'hôtel, elle divaguait en ne racontant que des bêtises. En tout cas, Anko, elle s'était amusée comme une folle pendant ce petit séjour à Oto…

Pendant ce temps, les autres rendez-vous de Konoha, comme celui de Susan et de Kakashi se déroulaient…

Susan/Kakashi :

Ils avaient passé un très bon moment à la plage, même si comme à son habitude, Kakashi était arrivé en retard, Susan en fit l'expérience. Susan eut la même curiosité que les élèves de Kakashi, elle décida donc de voir son visage… Mais elle échoua lamentablement comme ses élèves, il gardait son masque en nageant, en bronzant et en mangeant aussi, il le descendait à chaque fois qu'un aliment atteignait sa bouche et la remettait juste après et c'était toujours comme ça mais il le faisait avec une rapidité exceptionnelle du à l'habitude, elle avait donc du mal à voir. Elle avait aussi essayé de l'enlever mais à chaque fois, il arrivait à détecter sa présence, elle avait passé son rendez-vous à essayer de voir son visage sans y arriver mais en rentrant, elle avait décidé de tout faire pour le voir pendant son séjour ici.

Susan/Gai :

Gai se dirigeait vers le point de rendez-vous, il allait faire une randonnée avec la nièce de l'Hokage. Il était impatient de lui montrer la vague de jeunesse de Konoha… Susan ne se doutait pas du tout qu'elle allait passer une autre mauvaise journée mais cette fois pas à cause de sa curiosité mais à cause de la personne dont elle devait passer un rendez-vous. Vous connaissez tous Gai, avec ses défis et sa vision de la jeunesse de Konoha etc… Susan s'était ennuyée à cette randonnée, Gai n'arrêtait pas de lui parler de la jeunesse de Konoha et de son brillant élève Lee, sans oublié qu'il se lançait des défis de plus en plus débile. En commençant par s'il n'arrivait pas à faire la randonnée sur ses mains, il ferait cinq cents pompes, chose qu'il ne réussit pas, il dut aussi abandonner à son quatre cents quatre-vingt huitième pompes, il décida donc de faire la randonnée les yeux bandés, mais il se cogna contre un arbre, il se lança donc un autre défi qui échoua et etc… à n'en plus finir. Avant même d'avoir fait la moitié de leur randonnée, Susan s'était échappée, Gai ne le remarqua qu'à la tombée de la nuit, il rentra donc tranquillement chez lui, sur les mains…

Anko/Ibiki :

Après s'être amusée comme une folle à ce séjour, le rendez-vous dont elle ne voulait surtout pas s'en rappeler arriva. Bien sûr personne n'aurait pu imaginer, Anko l'excitée en rendez-vous avec Ibiki le grognon, ils étaient complètement opposés au niveau caractère mais dit-on pas que les contraires se rassemblent, eh bah, ce n'est pas le cas pour Ibiki et Anko, ils avaient passé leur journée à s'engueuler, à se rabaisser et ce n'était pas tout, tellement ils s'entendaient mal.

Revenons quelques temps avant le rendez-vous d'Anko et d'Ibiki, nous allons suivre le dernier rendez-vous de la liste, comme on dit, le meilleur pour la fin, mais ce n'est peut être pas le meilleur mais au moins le plus attendu, celui de…

Sasuke/Naruto :

Naruto voulait sortir de chez lui pour aller à Ichiraku manger ses ramens préférés avant d'aller à son fichu rendez-vous qui se déroulait dans l'après-midi mais en ouvrant sa porte, il rencontra Ino, Tenten, Temari, Sakura et Hinata.

- Les filles ? Que faîtes-vous là ? demanda Naruto.

- Envoyées par l'Hokage… répondit Tenten.

- Et pourquoi cela ?

- Pour te relooker ! répondit Temari avec un grand sourire.

- Quoi ?!!!!! Mais j'ai pas besoin qu'on me relooke, je suis très beau comme ça et en plus pourquoi, vous ne le faîtes pas à Sasuke !

- Premièrement, tu as tord, puis deuxièmement, lui, il sait s'habiller et en plus c'est un ordre de l'Hokage ! dit alors Sakura.

- Sasuke, ce crétin, bien s'habiller, mais vous rigo…

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'il reçut deux coups à la tête, celle de Sakura et d'Ino, bien sûr !

- Je t'interdis de dire ça, il est très beau ! cria alors Ino.

- Et très classe ! continua Sakura.

- Mais vous avez des problèmes de yeux !!! cria alors Naruto.

Il reçut deux regards noirs, disant que s'il continuait de critiquer Sasuke, il allait mourir jeune, très jeune même… Il s'excusa donc, ne voulant pas quitter ce monde tout de suite et dut donc suivre les filles. Elles l'emmenèrent d'abord dans un magasin de vêtement. Naruto resta la plupart de son temps dans le cabinet d'essayage parce que les filles ne le ménageaient pas, elles lui apportaient des dizaines et des dizaines d'habits différents par minutes, c'est-à-dire, Tenten et Ino cherchaient les habits en donnant à Hinata qui l'apportait à Naruto pour que Sakura et Temari voient si ça lui allait bien mais à chaque fois ce n'était pas bien. Sakura critiquait les habits, exemples : « Il est trop court ! », « Non, c'est trop voyant !! », « Non, ça, ça fait trop fille !! » etc… et Temari qui rigolait tout en se moquant. Il avait donc à peine le temps de souffler, puisqu'à chaque fois qu'il finissait de mettre la première ranger d'habit et de les montrer aux filles pour voir si ça leur plaisait ou pas, qu'il y en avait d'autres qui arrivaient. Après deux heures coincées dans le cabinet d'essayage, il sortit enfin du magasin avec plein de sac tandis que les filles n'en avaient aucune. Il se disait qu'il allait enfin être libre et dormir un peu, ça l'avait épuisé mais ce n'était pas encore fini, les filles l'emmenèrent chez le salon de beauté et je crois qu'on a dû entendre Naruto crier, à cause d'un certain masque de beauté à enlever et ce n'est pas tout, il a dû endurer comme toutes les filles voulant être belle, donc une matinée de douleur… Les filles le laissèrent enfin seul vers midi, mais lui promis de revenir dans une heure pour le préparer pour son rendez-vous. Naruto voulut aller chez Ichiraku manger mais tellement il était fatigué qu'il rentra direct chez lui dormir.

Naruto dormait tranquillement quand on le réveilla brutalement. Naruto ouvrait difficilement ses yeux, il était si fatigué mais après avoir ouvert ses yeux, il vit les filles qui n'étaient pas contentes au moins la moitié en tout cas…

- Ca fait dix minutes qu'on sonne, mais comme tu ne venais pas ouvrir, j'ai cassé la porte ! dit alors Sakura en colère.

- Quoi ?!!! cria Naruto en réveillant.

Puis il regarda vers l'entré et effectivement sa porte était par terre.

- Bon, allez début, on va t'habiller ! dirent les filles avec une lueur sadique sauf Hinata bien sûr, elle, elle le plaignait.

- Non mais regardez, Naruto pourquoi tu as dormi, maintenant tout ce qu'on a fait pour te rendre beau est fichu, on doit maintenant recommencer !! dit alors Ino, mécontente.

- Mais je suis déjà beau ! protesta Naruto.

Mais les filles ne l'entendaient plus elles étaient déjà dans la salle de bain entrain de sortir tout ce qu'elles avaient acheté ce matin.

- Viens Naruto ! dit alors Tenten.

Tenten commença à tirer Naruto dans la salle de bain.

_-_ _Je crois pas que je vais pas en survivre, au secours ! _pensa Naruto.

Après au moins une demi-heure dans la salle de bain, elles sortirent en attendant Naruto se changer, quand il sortit, les filles étaient toutes fières de leur travail, elles accompagnèrent Naruto près de la gare, puis elles se cachèrent. Et oui, vous avez deviné, elles voulaient le suivre même si l'Hokage avait juste demandé de le relooker, mais comme vous les connaissez à peu près, elles voulurent les suivre, parce que Sakura et Ino à cause de leur Sasuke-KUN, Tenten et Temari parce qu'elles voulaient en rire, et notre Hinata ne pouvait que suivre mais ce n'était pas tout, elle voulait faire un point sur ses sentiments, elle aussi voulut donc les suivre.

Quand Sasuke arriva, il était très étonné de voir Naruto comme ça mais il ne le montra pas en tout cas, peut-être un tout petit peu, puisqu'il lui demanda des explications.

- Et dobe, pourquoi t'es habillé comme ça ? demanda Sasuke.

- Quoi, t'es pas au courant, les filles sont venues me voir et m'ont soit disant relooker en plus classe, mais on dirait que je suis toi en deux, beurk ! bouda Naruto.

C'est vrai que ce n'était pas le style de Naruto puisqu'il s'habillait toujours en orange, là il était simplement avec un jean et un T-shirt noir. Le haut parleur annonça que le train arrivait, ils montèrent donc suivit bien sûr des filles. Dans le train, Naruto n'arrêtait pas de raconter ce qu'il avait dû subir pour Sasuke, tandis dis que celui-ci l'écoutait avec un micro sourire, quand je dis micro, c'est vraiment petit, il aurait fallu une loupe pour le voir, mais une paire de yeux put le remarquer et c'était bien la seule.

Pendant toute l'après midi, Naruto avait entraîné Sasuke dans tous les manèges, Sasuke eut un autre micro sourire en voyant Naruto s'amusait comme un gamin. Vous croyez que les filles n'avaient qu'observer et bah, vous aviez tord, elles avaient voulu leur faire des blagues pour rigoler, ça c'était le cas de Tenten mais surtout de Temari, ou rendre le rendez-vous catastrophique pour n'avoir Sasuke que pour elle, ça c'était pour Sakura et Ino, mais pas pour le cas d'Hinata, elle voulait juste observer, elle avait remarqué quelque chose de différent de d'habitude chez Naruto mais aussi de chez Sasuke et elle voulait le découvrir mais elle n'était pas la seule à l'avoir découvert, une autre personne l'avait vu, bien avant elle. Il eut quelques accidents comme par exemple, Naruto tombant à l'eau, Naruto se percutant contre quelque chose etc… Vous vous demandez pourquoi Sasuke n'a rien eu et pourquoi, il n'eut-il que des petits accidents, vous allez le découvrir bientôt…

Comme je le disais après cette très belle après-midi de parc d'attraction, ils prirent le train du retour, Naruto s'endormit la tête posée sur les genoux de Sasuke tandis que celui le caressait les cheveux et il murmura :

- Tu as bien mérité ton repos !

Et parla à haute voix :

- Les filles, vous savez que vos pièges étaient nuls.

Les filles étonnées d'être découvertes mais elles savaient maintenant pourquoi pratiquement tous leurs pièges avaient raté.

- Tu le sais depuis quand ? demanda Temari, pas étonnée et peut-être même la seule.

- Un bon moment. Répondit-il froidement.

- Mais comment ça se fait, Naruto, lui, ne l'a pas découvert ? demanda Sakura.

- Il a dû être épuisé, à cause de ce matin ! expliqua Tenten.

- Ah oui, peut-être. Mais Sasuke-kun pourquoi ne pas l'avoir dit plutôt ? demanda Ino.

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi je l'aurais dû le faire. Répondit Sasuke, toujours froidement.

Après cette brève discussion, les filles s'endormirent sauf une. Hinata pensait tout en fixant Sasuke qui avait toujours une main dans les cheveux de Naruto.

- Pourquoi tu me fixes ? demanda Sasuke froidement

- Je fait un point sur mes sentiments… répondit Hinata, toute souriante.

- Mais ça ne concerne que Naruto, alors pourquoi tu me fixes ?

- C'est vrai, mais tu es aussi concerné que lui car je sais maintenant que je ne l'aime plus, en tout cas, plus comme avant.

- Je ne vois toujours pas !

- Pour un Uchiwa, tu n'es pas doué ! dit alors Temari.

- Et toi, pourquoi tu ne dors pas ? demanda Sasuke.

- J'étais juste fatiguée, j'ai donc fermé les yeux pour me reposer, mais je ne dormais pas et je ne suis pas la seule, n'est ce pas… répondit Temari.

- Tu m'as découvert… dit alors Tenten avec un mini sourire.

- Y'en a encore ? demanda Sasuke froidement.

- Non et heureusement sinon, elles auront piqué une crise en sachant… répondit Temari.

- En sachant quoi ? demanda Sasuke.

- Vraiment pas doué l'Uchiwa, mais bon, ça ne nous concerne pas. Dit alors Temari.

- Je… dit Sasuke en colère.

- Tu vas réveiller Sakura et Ino, je ne crois pas qu'elles doivent le savoir et je pense qu'Hinata voudrait te parler. dit alors Tenten.

- Merci. remercia Hinata.

Tenten et Temari s'étaient donc levées et étaient parties vers l'autre bout du train.

- Je… Je voulais simplement te dire que je n'ai plus de sentiments pour Naruto. Dit alors Hinata.

- Et en quoi ça me concerne ?

- Car comme ça, il n'y a plus de malentendu entre nous et de toute façon, je n'aurais eu aucune chance contre toi… dit Hinata, toute souriante.

- Qu'insinues-tu ? demanda Sasuke, étonné même s'il ne le montra pas.

- A toi de réfléchir pour une fois…

Puis elle alla réveiller Sakura et Ino et leur demanda de rejoindre Temari et Tenten, elles avaient protesté mais après l'argument d'Hinata qui était « Il a besoin d'être seul pour réfléchir ! », elles ne purent qu'accepter.

C'est après la fin du rendez-vous du plus attendu qu'un sourire satisfait apparut, finalement les rendez-vous ne s'étaient pas si mal passés même s'il y a eu quelques problèmes et quelques imprévus, ça avait quand même beaucoup avancé dans son projet principal…

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Tadan, alors, dîtes moi se que vous en pensez, s'il vous plait :( (chibi eyes) !!

En tout cas, j'ai adoré écrire le moment où les filles s'étaient occupées à « souffrir » Naruto, lol !!

J'ai remarqué que j'ai beaucoup fait parler Hinata et Sasuke qui d'habitude ne le sont pas, soit parce que l'un est trop froid, soit parce que l'autre est trop timide, mais bon, fallait que je le fasse, pour la suite, dont j'en ai besoin pour une de mes idées :D !!

Je vous dis donc à la prochaine !!

Fan003


	5. Chapter 5

Désolée du retard, je deviens presque comme Kakashi avec ses retards et ses excuses bidon, donc cette fois, je n'inventerai pas une excuse, mais la vraie raison… C'est que je n'avais plus d'imagination et quand j'eux mon idée je la reportais toujours au lendemain mais entre temps ça s'est écoulé un mois, désolée !

marie-chan : Merci pour le compliment, ça me fait plaisir que tu as aimé !! Gomen, je suis très très en retard, mais ditons pas mieux vaut tard que jamais, mdr !!!! J'espère que tu aimeras la suite...

Ange des étoiles : Mdr, je pense comme toi, c'est drôle et cruel !! Je te comprends parfaitement moi aussi, je suis fan de SasuNaru et j'en demande toujours beaucoup pour ce couple mais c'est plus simple d'en lire que d'en écrire, lol !! Non, je fait le rendez-vous comme ça, j'ai mis tout ce qui me traversait l'esprit, toi, tu es peut-être impatiente mais moi, le mot impatiente ne me qualifie même pas assez, mdr !! Merci à toi de suivre mon histoire et bonne année à toi aussi (très en retard) !

Sur bonne lecture si je puis-je dire !!

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Chapitre 5 :

Une semaine s'écoula depuis la première épreuve qui n'était autre que des rendez-vous. La semaine qui suivit, grâce aux rendez-vous, rapprocha beaucoup, quelques uns de nos ninjas, même trop proche pour certain qui devinrent très jaloux, comme par exemple, après leur rendez-vous, Hinata et Shino étaient souvent ensembles et quand Hinata était avec Shino, elle arrivait même à parler normalement, sans bafouiller, ils étaient devenus tellement proches que Kiba devint très jaloux de Shino. C'est à même à cause de ça que Kiba devint distant avec ses coéquipiers et qui s'irritait facilement. Entre Temari et Shikamaru, c'était comme avant mais on voyait bien qu'il y avait quelque chose de différent qu'ils essayaient de dissimuler au maximum. Ino avait arrêté ses régimes incessants peut-être à cause de Choji, puisqu'elle n'arrêtait de le voir manger, elle a peut-être craqué et s'est mise aussi à manger… Mais Sakura et elle n'avaient toujours pas lâcher pour Sasuke, elles étaient devenues plus collantes, surtout Sakura mais elles menaient la vie dure à Naruto, de un parce qu'il a passé un rendez-vous avec Sasuke, chose qu'elles rêvaient depuis toujours et de deux pour le relookage, elles disaient qu'elles avaient mis tant de temps à le rendre soit disant « un peu plus mignon » et qu'il ne faillait pas tout gâcher en se négligeant. Tenten était devenue un peu plus proche de Neji mais pas de beaucoup tandis qu'avec Kankuro, c'était devenu pire, ils se querellaient pour un rien et qui finissait souvent par une bagarre. Lee s'accrochait de plus en plus à son amour, sa jolie fleur de cerisier, en lui envoyant des fleurs, en lui écrivant des poèmes d'amour etc… Mais notre Lee n'avait pas beaucoup de chance car il se faisait briser le cœur à chaque tentative, mais il persistait comme Sakura pour son Sasuke-KUN, ils devraient normalement faire un beau couple. Du côté des professeurs, pour la relation entre Asuma et Kurenai, il n'a fallu qu'une journée pour que tout le village soit au courant, surtout avec Ino qui les avaient vu s'embrasser à la plage. Du côté d'Anko et d'Iruka, on soupçonnait quelque chose qui se passait entre eux, ils passaient pas mal de temps ensembles ces derniers temps. Kakashi n'avait pas beaucoup de chance, il était la cible de deux personnes, les défis de Gai avaient doublé de nombre et Susan a essayé à plusieurs reprises de lui enlever son masque qui restait toujours un échec total. Tsunade était bloquée à son bureau avec toute sa paperasserie qui avait pris beaucoup de volume depuis le départ de Shizune. Jiraya continuait à écrire son livre dans des endroits pas pour lui. Et enfin, le Kazekage restait lui-même.

Tsunade les convoqua devant la tour de l'Hokage pour une nouvelle annonce :

- Vous vous demandez pourquoi, je n'ai convoqué que des chuunins car la deuxième épreuve est différente pour chaque grade ! Donc voila, je vais vous expliquer les règles, nous allons faire une chasse aux trésors dans la forêt qui entoure Konoha qui durera dix jours dans un groupe de cinq personnes et ce sera mixte, dit-elle avec un grand sourire, chaque groupe aura une carte avec une liste de dix objets différentes pour chaque groupe et un objet bonus tous en commun, chaque groupe qui n'aura pas trouvés les dix objets aura un gage et les personnes du groupe qui auront trouvé l'objet bonus aura chacun un vœu possible que je réaliserai avec l'aide de ma nièce. Ah oui, j'ai oublié de préciser qu'il y a quelques objets qui sont identiques aux autres, donc vous devriez vous battre pour les avoir et aussi il n'y a que cent objets qui sont cachés donc que dix équipes maximum dont un gagnant échapperont aux gages, qui n'est pas beaucoup comparé aux nombres de participants. Vous avez juste aujourd'hui pour vous préparer, donc demain avant l'aube, rendez-vous à la grande porte d'entré de Konoha pour vous séparer en groupe et vous donnez votre carte mais je ne serais pas là, j'ai à faire, donc ce sera Susan qui s'en occupera !

- La vieille, dit plutôt que tu n'as pas la force et que tu dois dormir ! dit alors un jeune blond aux yeux bleus.

Quand il termina sa phrase, il reçut un gros coup à la tête.

- Tu vas voir demain, je vais venir, petit garnement ! dit alors Tsunade !

Puis elle disparut en une fraction de seconde dans une fumée blanche tandis que les chuunins prirent leur temps pour s'en aller, tout en râlant sur cette très « bonne » idée surtout ce jeune blond aux yeux qui n'arrêtait pas de pester contre son Hokage.

Le lendemain avant l'aube, nous retrouvons nos chuunins devant la grande porte, Susan prit la parole :

- Bonjour à tous ! Mais je crois qu'il manque quelqu'un !

Elle eut à peine le temps de finir sa phrase, qu'ils entendirent un bruit !

- Pfiu, je suis désolé, je suis en retard ! dit alors une voix, essoufflé.

- Tu disais quoi hier, que je n'arriverai pas à l'heure et c'est toi qui es en retard, dit alors Tsunade, je pense que Kakashi déteint trop sur ses élèves.

- Bon, je vais vous dire les groupes ! continua Susan.

Puis Tsunade sortit une liste de sa poche que la même personne prit et lut.

- Naruto, pourquoi as-tu pris cette liste ? demanda Tsunade.

- J'en étais sûr, vous avez fait exprès, pourquoi, je ne suis pas avec Sakura-chan et pourquoi c'est Sasuke-teme qui est avec elle ?

Naruto se prit un coup à la tête.

- Comment as-tu osé traité Sasuke-kun de la sorte et en plus j'étais avec Sasuke-kun !!! s'énerva Sakura.

- Et moi donc ! dit alors Ino, en colère aussi.

- Non, non, j'ai rien dit, continuez, oba-san ! dit alors Naruto en ayant peur de la fureur des filles.

Tsunade allait répliquer quand il vit sa nièce lui faire non de la tête.

- Naruto, dit Susan, tu as raison, nous allons nous fier au hasard.

Naruto déglutit, il avait senti deux regards noirs posés sur lui par les filles !

- Nous allons utiliser une technique pour faire apparaître vos noms ! continua-t-elle.

Susan fit quelques signes avec sa main puis cinq noms en feu apparurent dans l'air.

- Donc, le premier groupe sera composé de Sasuke Uchiwa, de Hinata Hyuga, de Kiba Inuzuka, de Temari et de Naruto Uzumaki !!

- _Ca va être amusant, pensa Temari, je vais pouvoir m'amuser avec ses deux là !!_

- Oh non, je ne suis pas avec Shino-kun ! dit alors Hinata, triste.

- Sourie Hinata-chan, dit Shino, ce n'est pas grave, on se reverra dans dix jours et en plus tu as, à parler avec un certain Uchiwa.

- Oui. affirma Hinata en souriant.

Kiba avait écouté d'une oreille leur conversation, il se senti exclu même s'ils étaient coéquipiers, il avait mal de voir Shino et sa chère Hinata si proches.

- Ensuite, le deuxième groupe sera composé de Neji Hyuga, de Kankuro, de Rock Lee, de Tenten et de Sakura Haruno !! dit alors Susan.

- _C'est pas vrai, pas encore lui ! _pensèrent Tenten et Sakura en ne pensant pas à la même personne.

- Maintenant le groupe du Kazekage, il sera avec Shikamaru Nara, Ino Yamanaka, Shino Aburame et enfin Choji Akimichi ! continua Susan.

La liste continua donc avec les autres chuunins, mais comme, ça ne nous concerne pas, on va les passer… Après avoir fini de faire les groupes, elle donna les cartes et les listes d'objets.

- Dès que le soleil se lèvera, vous partirez ! Donc dans cinq, quatre, trois, deux, un… Go ! termina Tsunade.

Puis chaque groupe se dispersa.

Suivons d'abord l'équipe du Kazekage, qui était juste à quelques mètres de Konoha.

- Je pense qu'il faut d'abord élaborer un plan ! proposa Shikamaru.

- Oui ! affirmèrent Ino et Choji.

- Hn ! grognèrent Shino et Gaara.

Shikamaru prit la carte en main, regarda les croix mises pour indiquer l'endroit des objets, mit la carte à terre, sortit un parchemin et griffonna quelque chose dessus, puis leva la tête pour expliquer son plan.

- Je propose qu'on se divise en deux, pour faciliter la tache et pouvoir se défendre si on est attaqué en attendant l'autre groupe qui vienne à leur rescousse, proposa Shikamaru.

Shino sortit de sa poche un petit sac bleu fermé et un pot avec un pinceau puis le donna à Shikamaru (C'est le même si vous avez vu l'anime quand ils sont partis la première à la rescousse de Gaara.) et dit :

- Alors prends ça, comme où que tu ailles mes insectes te retrouveront et avec nous pourrons communiquer.

- D'accord, je propose qu'on commence par aller vers le nord, on a quatre objets là bas, nous on part de la gauche et vous de la droite, et on se retrouve ici.

Il avait dit cela en point un endroit au nord de la forêt, ils allaient se séparer quand Gaara prit la parole ce qui étonna les autres.

- Attends juste quelques secondes avant de partir, Nara ! J'ai à te parler ! dit alors Gaara.

Shikamaru s'était approché de Gaara tandis que Ino avait rejoint Choji qui était assit sur un tronc d'arbre entrain de manger son paquet de chips avec Ino maintenant, Shino, lui était un peu plus loin entrain d'attendre Gaara.

Du côté Choji et Ino :

- Je n'aimerai pas être à la place de Shikamaru en ce moment ! avait dit Choji tout en prenant des chips.

- Chut, j'essaye d'écouter ! dit alors Ino en se servant.

Retrouvons maintenant Gaara et Shikamaru :

- _Galère, je crains le pire ! _Oui ? demanda Shikamaru.

- Je sais que tu as des projets avec ma sœur !

_- J'en étais sûr, je vais passer un sal quart d'heure !_

- C'est vrai ça me regarde de pas avec qui elle sort, je suis pas contre mais fais attention ou sinon je…

_- Galère, je ne suis pas sorti de l'auberge avec lui, ça craint !_

Il hocha simplement la tête.

- Je t'ai à l'œil ! termina Gaara.

Puis ils partirent.

Dans le groupe deux, tout ce passait pour le mieux entre Kankuro qui lançait des piques qu'on peut dire assez discrets à Tenten puisqu'il s'approchait discrètement d'elle pour lui souffler une ou plusieurs insultes à son oreille pour que personne d'autres n'entendent à par elle ou encore juste lui donner des coups. Tenten essayait du mieux qu'elle le pouvait pour ne pas craquer, surtout de ne pas perdre le contrôle devant son Amour. Ses partenaires étaient trop occupés pour remarquer le manège de Kankuro, comme par exemple, Lee qui courrait après sa belle fleur de cerisier pour lui faire une autre déclaration donc Sakura essayait de s'en échapper et Neji restait Neji, impassible qui était à la tête du groupe donc il ne pouvait pas voir ce qui se passait derrière puisqu'il n'avait pas activer son Byakugan, il entendait juste les cris de Sakura et de Lee. Tenten ne pouvait pas craquer sinon ils allaient la remarquer et ils la croiraient comme folle à s'énerver pour un rien et surtout pas s'énerver devant Neji et ça Kankuro l'avait très bien compris, c'est pour cela qu'il en profitait au maximum. C'est donc dans cette ambiance que le voyage de cette équipe continua…

Et enfin avec le groupe un, ils étaient à quelques pas de Konoha, ils n'avaient pas avancé de beaucoup puisque Kiba et Naruto se chamaillaient sur quel chemin, ils allaient prendre.

- Moi, je te dis qu'on doit prendre à gauche, je connais un raccourci ! dit alors Naruto.

- Mais non, à droite, c'est plus prudent et en plus, il ne faut pas se fier à toi, la dernière fois, on avait une mission avec Hinata, on s'était aussi disputé et on a chacun pris notre chemin et c'est moi qui est arrivé en premier.

- Mais maintenant c'est du passé, donc c'est à gauche !

- A droite !

Et ils continuèrent à se quereller tandis que les trois autres étaient derrières entrain de les regarder se disputer.

- Ils sont toujours comme ça ? demanda Temari avec une goutte de sueur derrière la tête.

- Oui, mais je ne reconnais plus Kiba-kun, ces derniers temps il s'énerve pour un rien ! répondit Hinata, elle aussi avec une goutte.

- Et Naruto ? demanda Temari en regardant Sasuke.

- Pourquoi tu me demandes ?

- Parce que tu es son coéquipier et que tu dois l'observer pour certaines raisons !

- Hn !

- J'ai raison ? demanda Temari avec un grand sourire.

- Hn !

- Pff ! Bon, on fait quoi maintenant ?

- J'ai une idée… dit alors Hinata, timidement.

Elles s'approchèrent des deux garçons, laissant Sasuke contre l'arbre mais qui écoutait d'une oreille leur conversation.

- Arrêtez, Hinata a une idée ! s'exclama Temari, mécontente.

- Les garçons, pourquoi nous choisissons pas un chef ou une chef pour nous guider ? demanda Hinata timidement.

Temari lançait des regards d'incompréhension à Hinata mais celle-ci ne les vit pas donc, Temari essaya de comprendre son amie :

_- Pourquoi un chef ? Ok, comme ça, on n'a plus à supporter ces deux là se chamailler mais un chef c'est chiant, il commande et on est obligé de faire ce qu'il dit, comme nous séparer pour nous donner des tâches inutiles à faire… _

Temari ne se posa plus de question pour suivre la conversation :

- D'accord, alors c'est moi ! s'écria alors Kiba.

- Non, moi ! s'écria lui aussi Naruto.

- Un baka pour chef, non merci !

- Eh ! Non, mais tu crois que tu es mieux que moi !

- Parfaitement !

Ils continuèrent de se chamailler…

- Silence !! Votons !! cria alors Temari en colère.

- D'accord ! acceptèrent Naruto et Kiba.

- Qui veut que Naruto soit le chef, lève leur main !

Naruto seul, leva la main.

- Hahahaha ! ria Kiba.

- Alors ceux qui veulent que Kiba soit le chef, lève leur main ! bouda Naruto.

Comme pour Naruto, seul, Kiba leva la main.

- Hahaha, tu n'es pas mieux ! ria à son tour Naruto.

Quand tous deux redevinrent calmes.

- C'est vrai s'il n'y a que moi et Kiba qui choisissons, on n'en finira jamais ! dit alors Naruto.

- Pour une fois que je suis d'accord avec toi ! confirma Kiba.

- Et vous les filles, vous voulez qui comme chef ?

- Je propose que ça soit Sasuke qui soit le chef ! dit alors Hinata, timidement.

- Quoi ?! s'écrièrent Kiba et Naruto en même temps.

Tous étaient surpris même s'ils ne le montraient pas comme ces deux jeunes hommes qui venaient de protester, Temari comprenait de moins en moins son amie qui lui lançait des regards suppliants, jusqu'au moment où elle se souvint d'une pensée qu'elle eut quelques instants auparavant

_- Nous séparer pour nous donner des tâches inutiles, nous séparer, mais biens sûr ! _

Elle comprit donc ce que son amie voulait et décida de l'aider tandis que Sasuke écouta plus attentivement la conversation qui allait se dérouler après cette proposition mais quand il vit les regards suppliants qu'envoyaient Hinata à Temari, il comprit, lui aussi.

- Pourquoi Sasuke-teme ? demanda Naruto.

- Parce que lui ce n'est pas un baka comme toi et comme ça, on pourra avancer ! répondit alors Temari.

- Et pourquoi lui, Hinata ? demanda à son tour Kiba.

- Je… je…

- Laissez la tranquille et parce que c'est comme ça et en plus, si on votait, il aurait plus de voies que vous ! expliqua Temari qui commençait à s'énerver.

- Merci Temari-chan ! remercia Hinata, timidement.

- Ok, on doit lui obéir mais pas pour tout et en plus c'est juste pendant ces dix jours !

Ils allaient encore protester quand ils virent Temari poser son éventail à terre très délicatement près à les attaquer, ils n'osèrent plus, sachant ce qu'ils pouvaient subir s'ils continuaient.

- Bon… ne purent qu'accepter Naruto et Kiba.

- Alors Uchiwa, on fait quoi ? demanda Temari.

- Comme plus de la moitié de nos objets se trouvent au sud, je propose qu'on commence par là !

Ils hochèrent tous puis ils s'élancèrent vers cette direction.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Finish pour ce chapitre, alors vos impressions :D grand sourire ???

Je sais que dans ce chapitre, il ne se passe pas grand-chose au niveau des couples, mais le prochain oui, normalement !!

A bientôt !

Fan003


	6. Chapter 6

Hello tout le monde désolée, je suis encore en retard, je ne tiens jamais mes promesses, j'espère que vous me pardonnerez avec ce chapitre !! Merci pour vos reviews, elles m'encouragent beaucoup pour écrire et n'oubliez de penser à me laisser votre avis et si quelque chose n'est pas super, dîtes le et conseillez moi pour que je progresse !!

Ah oui, je précise entre slashs /…/, c'est les discussions entre Naruto et Kyubi (Je n'ai pas trouvé autre chose pour ça, désolée ') !!

Sur ce bonne lecture et que j'espère que la suite vous plaira comme pour le précédent !! Je suis désolée si les personnages sont OOC surtout dans ce chapitre mais j'essaye de faire de mon mieux !!

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Chapitre 6 : La seconde épreuve

Pendant ce temps à Konoha, les Juunins se la coulaient douces après le départ des Chuunins, eux n'avaient pas ou pas encore la seconde épreuve. En plus, tout ce passait pour le mieux, Kurenai et Asuma étaient souvent ensembles et justement, un soir, ils se promenaient en amoureux après être sortis d'un dîner aux chandelles, ils virent un Iruka portant une Anko totalement ivre chez lui depuis, il y avait une rumeur qui circulait disant qu'ils sortaient ensembles mais, quand ils avaient été aperçu au grand jour en se tenant la main, la rumeur avait été confirmée. Puis chacun avait repris ses habitudes.

En trois jours, l'équipe deux n'avait que trois objets qui en plus n'avaient été trouvés que par Neji, ils étaient très en retard par rapport aux autres équipes.  
Le quatrième jour commença comme pour les premiers jours, mais se termina en catastrophe, Tenten était gravement blessée et Sakura essayait du mieux qu'elle pouvait pour la soigner, vous ne comprenez pas, c'est normal, bon remontons le temps pour savoir…

Lee courait toujours après Sakura et le manège de Kankuro sur Tenten continuait, donc il n'y avait que Neji qui travaillait avec la carte à la main. Quand il entendit un bruit, il activa son Byakugan et vit une équipe qui était prête à les attaquer donc il se retourna et vit que les autres étaient occupés, il n'aurait donc pas le temps de les prévenir mais quand il vit des armes se diriger vers eux, il recula et se plaça entre Lee et Sakura qui étaient devant et, Tenten et Kankuro derrières. Il arriva juste à temps pour utiliser le tourbillon divin et repousser toutes les armes mais comme il y en avait tellement, il ne pouvait pas s'arrêter ou sinon, lui et ses coéquipiers y passeraient donc il ne pouvait voir ce qu'ils faisaient car il devait se concentrer. Les autres ne bougeaient toujours pas, trop surpris par ce qui se passait donc Tenten ne vit pas que l'un des ennemis était arrivé juste derrière elle, elle crut que son dernier heure était arrivée quand Neji se plaça juste entre elle et l'ennemi, et l'attaqua mais l'ennemi disparut, ce n'était qu'un clone, le vrai était juste derrière lui. Quand Tenten reprit enfin ses esprits et qu'elle vit la scène qui allait se dérouler, elle cria et courut vers Neji et prit l'attaque en plein ventre, les autres tournèrent leur tête en direction du cri et virent Tenten à terre et c'est ainsi que les autres reprirent eux aussi leurs esprits et commencèrent à se battre avec fureur. Kankuro sortit ses marionnettes et prit la place de Neji qui était maintenant auprès de Tenten, Sakura courut vers Neji tandis que Lee la couvrait. Quand elle arriva, elle vit Tenten qui s'était évanouie parce qu'elle avait perdu trop de sang et Neji toujours choqué, tellement qu'il ne vit pas que l'ennemi était encore là, prêt à lancer une autre attaque mais Lee prit les devants et attaqua l'ennemi avec son Konoha sempu.

- Vite Sakura-san, il faut la sauver, je te couvre ! dit alors Lee.

- Oui ! répondit Sakura.

Sakura s'était dirigée vers la blessée qui était dans une marre de sang, elle l'avait déposé près d'un arbre loin du combat et la soignait du mieux qu'elle pouvait pendant que Lee toujours près de Neji, se battait avec l'ennemi.

- Neji-kun, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda Lee.

Neji ne répondit pas.

- Neji ! appela de nouveau Lee.

Toujours aucune réponse.

Lee n'eut pas d'autres choix, il dut arrêter ce qu'il faisait, pour s'approcher de Neji et lui donner un coup de poing magistral, Sakura un peu plus loin, fut surprise de son comportement, c'était la première fois qu'elle voyait Lee en colère…

- Qu'est qui te prends bon sang, je te reconnais plus Neji-kun ! dit alors Lee en colère.

Neji redescendit sur terre, ne répondit pas tout de suite, se leva d'abord pour enfin se retourner vers Lee et le remercier. Lee n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, Neji le remerciait mais il n'eut pas le temps de réagir que l'ennemi attaqua de nouveau mais cette fois-ci, c'est Neji qui bloqua l'attaque.

- Active toi maintenant et rejoins Kankuro, il est en difficulté avec les quatre autres qui n'arrêtent pas de lui envoyer des attaques, je m'occupe personnellement de celui-la, j'ai des comptes à régler puis après, je vous rejoins ! dit alors Neji.

- D'accord, bonne chance ! déclara Lee.

Puis Lee partit rejoindre Kankuro.

Tous étaient très en colère contre l'ennemi et encore plus Neji, c'est donc avec rage qu'ils combattirent leurs ennemis. Neji avait pris le dessus face à son ennemi qui était maintenant à terre et qui le suppliait de ne pas l'achever et que c'était une erreur mais à ce moment là, il ne pensait à rien d'autre qu'à l'image de Tenten vidant de son sang. Quand un cri l'arrêta :

- Arrête !

Tous se retournèrent vers cette voix et virent une Tenten assez mal au point qui était soutenue par Sakura et qui avait une main sur le ventre en même temps. Sakura s'était adressée aux ennemis avec un regard noir :

- Maintenant déguerpissez, qu'on ne vous voit plus !

La personne juste devant Neji qui devait être sûrement le chef, répondit :

- Tenez !

Il avait laissé tous les objets qui étaient en sa possession et partit en courant suivit de ses coéquipiers.

- Désolé, je n'ai pas su te protéger ! s'était excusé Neji tout en regardant Tenten.

- Non, c'est moi, je n'ai pas su réagir plutôt ! dit alors Lee, en baissant la tête.

- Je suis aussi coupable qu'eux ! termina Kankuro.

Tenten fit non de sa tête.

- Nous sommes tous fautifs, nous n'avons pas été très attentifs à l'approche de l'ennemi et en plus nous n'avons trouvé que trois objets en quatre jours, c'est très médiocre ! avait déclaré Tenten.

- Je propose que demain, nous nous y mettions tous avec les objets que nous ont laissé nos ennemis. proposa Sakura.

Neji ramassa donc les objets à terre.

Depuis ce jour, l'équipe était devenue très soudée et travaillait avec efficacité et la bonne humeur était revenue petit à petit, Lee continuait ses déclarations et Sakura essayait de s'en échapper tandis que Kankuro avait recommencé son petit manège avec Tenten mais cette fois-ci, ils étaient tous à l'écoute et aidaient Neji dans sa tâche, ils ne voulaient plus être dans le même état que la dernière fois. Les 5 jours qui suivirent, furent assez calmes et ils avaient réussi juste à temps pour trouver les dix objets mais ils n'avaient plus le temps de chercher le bonus.

C'était la dernière nuit avant de retourner à Konoha, l'équipe deux comme chaque nuit était près d'un feu de camp. Tenten avait besoin de réfléchir, de s'isoler un peu et elle s'apprêtait à partir quand :

- Où vas-tu, Tenten ? demanda Sakura.

- Prendre l'air ! avait dit Tenten en se retournant.

- Mais c'est dangereux et si on t'attaquait ? s'inquiéta Lee.

- Ne vous en faîtes pas, je ne crains rien, c'est le dernier jour avant la fin de l'épreuve et en plus je reviens dans cinq minutes ! termina Tenten.

Elle partit juste après avoir dit cette phrase sans que les autres ne puissent dire quoi que ce soit d'autre. Tenten se promenait quand elle aperçut une rivière, elle s'y arrêta et s'assit près de la rivière.

Cela faisait maintenant, une demi-heure qu'elle était partie, les autres commençaient à s'inquiéter :

- Mais bon sang, elle est partie où, ça fait maintenant une demi-heure déjà ! dit alors Lee inquiet.

- Ca en devient inquiétant ! continua Sakura.

Kankuro s'était levé et s'apprêtait à aller dans la même direction qu'avait prise Tenten quand :

- Où vas-tu, toi aussi ? demanda Sakura.

- La chercher ! répondit simplement Kankuro.

Puis il partit sans un mot de plus, il commença à la chercher quand il entendit un bruit d'eau, il se dirigea donc vers cette direction et il trouva Tenten assise près de la rivière entrain de jeter des cailloux. Il s'approcha puis s'assit près d'elle.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as ? demanda Kankuro.

- Si tu es venu m'insulter, vas t'en tout de suite, je ne suis plus d'humeur ! s'écria Tenten en colère.

- Tu sais, je ne t'embête pas parce que j'ai une dent contre toi à cause de notre rendez-vous, c'est juste qu'à force de se disputer, j'en ai pris l'habitude ! expliqua Kankuro.

Elle baissa juste la tête puis dit tristement :

- Tu aurais pu arrêter…

- Je ne l'ai pas vu, désolé…

Puis le silence tomba.

Mais revenons juste après le départ de Kankuro…

- Eh mais ils sont ensembles ou quoi ? demanda Sakura.

- Je crois que tu as peut-être raison, depuis le début du séjour, Kankuro s'approche discrètement près de Tenten-chan pour lui souffler quelque chose ! confirma Lee.

- C'est bizarre, je croyais qu'elle aimait bien Neji !

- Ah bon ? Neji-kun, tu entends ça !!

- L'amour, c'est pour les faibles ! s'exclama Neji.

- Même pas vrai, grâce à l'amour, on peut surmonter toutes les épreuves ! s'écria Sakura.

- Sakura-san a raison ! confirma de nouveau Lee.

- Passons, ce n'est pas vrai ! Vous ne le savez même pas et vous dîtes que vous êtes ses coéquipiers !

- Mais Sakura-san, on n'est pas aussi doué que toi !

- Mais bon, j'ai tord aussi puisqu'elle est avec Kankuro !

- Tout le monde peut faire des erreurs !

Même si Neji montrait qu'il ne s'intéressait pas à Tenten mais il n'en pensait pas moins.

Pendant ce temps, Tenten et Kankuro discutaient tranquillement.

- Au fait, je me suis trompée, tu es quelqu'un de gentil ! dit alors Tenten avec le sourire.

- Toi, tu es… essaya de dire Kankuro avec un petit sourire

Il laissa sa phrase en suspens puis un silence tomba, Tenten baissa la tête, c'est pour cela qu'elle ne vit pas que Kankuro s'était rapproché d'elle. Elle le remarqua que quand Kankuro lui prit le menton et l'embrassa, mais elle ne le repoussa pas, tellement elle était surprise. Après le baiser, Tenten se leva, puis dit :

- Il se fait tard, je vais aller me coucher !

Puis elle partit, Kankuro se leva lui aussi pour aller au camp mais au contraire de Tenten, prit tout son temps.

Les autres commençaient vraiment à s'inquiéter, cela faisait maintenant plus d'une heure que Tenten et Kankuro étaient partis :

- Mais c'est pas vrai, ça fait plus d'une heure déjà, qu'est-ce qu'ils font ? s'inquiéta Sakura.

- Neji, tu peux utiliser ton Byakugan ? demanda Lee.

- Hn ! répondit simplement Neji.

Neji utilisa donc son Byakugan, mais pas au bon moment, bien sûr il trouva vite Tenten et Kankuro, mais il tomba sur la scène du baiser, il désactiva tout de suite après son Byakugan. Il avait le cœur serré mais il ne comprenait pas pourquoi, il ne put plus continuer d'y penser quand il vit Sakura et Lee qui n'arrêtaient de le fixer :

- Quoi ?! demanda Neji énervé.

Sakura et Lee furent surpris du ton qu'il avait employé, c'était la première fois qu'ils voyaient Neji comme ça, mais Lee risqua quand même de lui poser la question :

- Alors, elle va bien Tenten-chan ?

- Très bien même, elle est avec Kankuro ! répondit Neji, irrité.

- Ouf ! dit alors Sakura.

- Au fait, pourquoi tu es si énervé Neji-kun ? demanda Lee.

- Je ne suis pas énervé et je vais me coucher ! répondit alors Neji, toujours en colère.

Puis il alla vers sa tente…

- Olalala, je ne l'ai jamais vu comme ça ! s'exclama Lee.

- _Il vient enfin de comprendre qu'elle comptait plus qu'il ne le croit ! pensa une voix._

- Il est bizarre, vraiment bizarre ! continua Lee

- Oui. affirma Sakura.

Lee et Sakura reprirent leur conversation. 5 minutes même pas, ils virent Tenten revenir et se diriger vers sa tente :

- Je vais me coucher ! dit-elle alors.

Ils ne purent même pas répliquer qu'elle était déjà partie, ils voulurent parler du comportement étrange de leur camarade quand Kankuro arriva, lui aussi :

- Je vais me coucher ! dit-il.

Comme pour Tenten, ils ne purent répliquer.

- Mais qu'est ce qu'ils ont ce soir, se demanda Sakura, il n'est que 9 heures du soir !

- Ils doivent juste être un peu fatigué, on a travaillé dur ces derniers jours, pour rattraper notre retard ! expliqua Lee.

- Oui, tu as peut-être raison et ça expliquerait aussi leur comportement étrange !

- Je pense qu'on devrait nous aussi aller dormir, demain nous aurons un long chemin à faire !

- Oui !

Puis ils allèrent eux aussi vers leur tente respective.

Le dernier jour, le retour à Konoha, se passa silencieusement et très tendu entre plusieurs personnes, quand je disais silencieusement, c'était vraiment calme, même Lee l'était, il ne poursuivait plus Sakura. Ils s'étaient un peu rapprochés, puisque les autres restaient dans leur coin, ils discutaient du comportement anormal de leurs compagnons de voyage et ils avaient raison. Depuis la veille, Neji était très énervé, tellement il l'était que les autres ne le reconnaissaient même plus car le Neji de d'habitude était calme, ne s'énervait pas et ne répondait pas, mal à ses coéquipiers, pas comme maintenant mais surtout, on voyait qu'il était très irrité contre Tenten qui d'habitude avec qui, il s'entendait bien surtout après leur rendez-vous, mais personne ne savait pourquoi, et même Neji se posait la question, il ne connaissait pas ce sentiment qu'il avait en ce moment. Tenten avait mal, très mal au cœur, elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle lui avait fait et pour couronner le tout, la scène du baiser lui revenait toujours et elle était très mal à l'aise donc elle essayait du mieux qu'elle pouvait pour s'éloigner de Kankuro. Kankuro, lui restait silencieux et réfléchissait. Donc les seuls bruits n'étaient autres que celle de la conversation de Sakura et de Lee.

Tandis que l'équipe du Kazekage plus organisée que l'équipe deux avait trouvé quatre objets, les quatre qu'ils devaient chercher et ils étaient aussi entrain de faire leur camp pour la nuit. Shikamaru était entrain d'analyser la carte pour le lendemain, les autres étaient partis faire un tour pour le laisser réfléchir. Choji et Ino étaient partis d'un côté tous les deux, ils avaient trouvé une petite clairière et s'y étaient assis.

- Ino, y'a une chose qui me chagrine quelques temps, depuis quand tu ne fais plus de régime ? demanda Choji, tout en mangeant ses chips.

Ino fut surprise d'abord mais se calma vite.

- C'est vrai avec tout ça, j'en ai oublié mon régime ! avait répondu Ino avec un mini sourire.

Choji fut tellement étonné qu'il lâcha son paquet de chips.

- Et fais gaffe, d'habitude tu fais toujours très attention à ton paquet ! dit alors Ino.

- Désolé, mais j'étais surpris ! s'excusa Choji, tout en se grattant la tête.

- C'est de ta faute, tu manges toujours sous mon nez que j'en ai oublié mon régime ! ria Ino.

Choji voyait bien que son amie n'était pas dans son assiette.

- Tu sais, si tu as quelque chose qui ne va pas, tu peux me le dire ! dit alors Choji.

- Merci Choji, tu es un ami ! remercia Ino.

Le silence tomba.

Mais Ino reprit vite la parole, en ne racontant que sur les exploits de son Sasuke-KUN, cela faisait maintenant une heure qu'elle racontait mais elle dut s'arrêter jusqu'au moment où Choji craqua surtout qu'il n'avait plus de chips…

- Il n'y a pas que lui sur Terre, c'est pas parce que tu es obnubilée par lui et que je suis ton ami, que tu es obligée de me parler que de lui à longueur de journée, j'en ai marre, je ne suis pas Sakura, moi ! dit alors Choji en colère.

- Oui mais si t'étais pas d'accord, pourquoi tu ne m'interrompais pas, hein, dis le moi ? demanda Ino, elle aussi maintenant en colère.

- Parce que je ne voulais pas te contrarier !

- Ah ça c'est la meilleure, tu ne voulais pas me contrarier, depuis quand tu es comme ça ?

- Depuis toujours !!

- Laisse moi rire ! Et pourquoi cela ?

- Parce que je t'aime ! cria alors Choji.

- Toi ? demanda Ino, étonnée.

Choji avait été emporté par la colère qu'il ne s'était pas aperçu de ce qu'il avait dit mais quand il le comprit, c'était trop tard.

- Euh… n'eut su répondre Choji qui s'était calmé.

Il n'eut plus le temps de continuer qu'Ino avait sauté sur lui et l'avait embrassé !

- Fallait me le dire, ça fait un moment que je ne craque plus sur Sasuke-kun, depuis que j'ai compris qu'il ne l'intéressera jamais à moi ! avait dit Ino tout en lui donnant une petite tape à la tête de Choji.

- Et toi alors, pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit ?

- Parce que je ne savais pas si tu m'aimais ou pas, alors j'ai voulu savoir et je me suis mise en tête de te rendre jaloux, voilà pourquoi je ne parlais que de lui !

- Ca a même très bien marché ! Mais ne me refais plus jamais ça, j'étais vert de jalousie !

- Promis !

Puis ils s'embrassèrent de nouveau.

Gaara et Shino étaient assis chacun de leur côté sur une branche d'arbre mais contrairement aux deux autres, ils étaient très silencieux en apparence car dans leurs esprits, ce n'était pas du tout le cas. Gaara tout en regardant Shikamaru, essayait de comprendre le choix de sa sœur mais ne le comprenait toujours pas, elle l'insultait à longueur de journée de flemmard, de pleurnichard et il en passe… Mais bon pour l'instant, il n'était pas là pour ça, il fallait voir si cet homme méritait sa sœur et après cette épreuve, il demandera lui-même à sa sœur ce qu'elle pouvait lui trouver. Quand il sentit qu'on l'observait, il tourna la tête pour voir et tomba sur Shino qui malheureusement pour lui avait déjà détourné la sienne donc il ne pouvait pas savoir que c'était lui, il trouva cela étrange mais continua de fixer Shino, il voulait savoir pourquoi il avait eu un frisson quand il sentit qu'on l'observait. Shino avait remarqué que Gaara le fixait toujours et ses insectes s'excitaient de plus en plus, il ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi ses insectes s'excitaient toujours en présence de Gaara et c'est pourquoi il avait commencé à le regarder de près mais il avait dû détourner sa tête quand il vit que Gaara avait senti un regard sur lui…

Trois jours s'étaient écoulés depuis, l'équipe n'avait trouvé que six objets en tout, ils avaient rencontré un problème, un objet avait déjà été pris, c'est pour cela que leur efficacité s'était réduite mais ils suivaient toujours le plan de Shikamaru, ils s'étaient donc de nouveau séparés ce quatrième jour, le groupe Shino/Gaara n'avait rencontré aucun soucis mais celui que de Shikamaru, Choji et Ino au contraire, en avait rencontré un, même un gros problème, ils avaient aperçu l'équipe un plutôt un membre, un certain blond surexcité qui était tout seul entrain de jeter avec force des cailloux dans une rivière, ils voyaient bien qu'il n'allait pas très bien, il était complètement dans ses pensés et eux dans tout ça, ils ne savaient plus quoi faire. L'attaquer ? Lui parler ? Non et si c'était un piège ? Tous autant de questions se défilaient dans la tête de Shikamaru tandis que ses deux coéquipiers lui posaient à peu près les mêmes…

- On fait quoi ? murmura Ino.

- Je n'en sais rien ! répondit Shikamaru.

- En tout cas, moi j'ai faim ! dit alors Choji en sortant un paquet de chips.

- Mais ça va pas de manger dans un moment pareil ! dit alors Ino en lui donnant un coup à la tête.

Shikamaru était lassé du comportement de ses coéquipiers, il examina donc de plus près son ami…

- _Galère ces deux là, qu'est-ce qu'ils ont depuis le deuxième jour ? Je comprends toujours pas comment Naruto ne nous a pas senti avec tout le boucan que fait ces deux là, il doit vraiment être complètement dans ses pensés, c'est vraiment trop galère cette épreuve, j'ai envie de regarder les nuages, eux ils sont libres… _

Il dut arrêter ses pensés, en voyant ce qui allait se dérouler.

- Stop, je sens qu'on n'est plus seul ! avait chuchoté Shikamaru.

En entendant cela, les autres arrêtèrent leur petite dispute et regardèrent vers la direction de Naruto, celui-ci perdu dans ses pensés ne remarqua pas, que des shurikens se dirigeaient droit devant lui. Ils étaient tellement surpris de la rapidité de ces shurikens que même Shikamaru, Ino et Choji ne le remarquèrent que trop tard, ils ne pouvaient plus rien faire pour leur ami.

- Je ne peux pas voir ça ! dit alors Ino en fermant ses yeux.

- Ino, regarde ! dit Shikamaru.

Ino ouvrit les yeux lentement ayant peur de la vision qui pourrait se dérouler mais fut surprise de voir que quelqu'un était arrivé à temps et avait repoussé tous les shurikens d'une rapidité exceptionnelle.

- Qu'est ce que tu fous baka ? demanda une voix.

- Sasuke, dit alors Naruto en levant la tête vers son sauveur puis en reprenant ses esprits, mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

- C'est comme ça que tu remercies quand quelqu'un vient de te sauver la vie, j'aurai mieux fait de te laisser crever !

- Sasuke-Teme ! avait crié Naruto tout en se levant rapidement.

Sasuke eut un micro sourire en voyant son coéquipier bouillonné de rage mais personne ne pouvait l'avoir remarqué tellement son sourire était petit, puis en ayant effacé son sourire qui était déjà minuscule, il dit :

- Baka, arrête de gindre et prépare toi à te battre, je te signale qu'on est attaqué !

- Baka toi-même d'abord, je suis pas bête, je le savais déjà ! répliqua Naruto en se positionnant dos à Sasuke.

- Hahahaha, vous serez facile à battre, vous n'êtes que deux ! ria une voix.

- En plus, ils n'arrêtent pas de se disputer, ce sera un jeu d'enfant ! continua une autre voix.

- Ne nous sous-estimez pas, on va vous faire mordre la poussière ! cria alors Naruto.

- Hahahaha et c'est toi qui dis ça, alors que tu n'as même pas vu venir des shurikens, laisse moi rire ! ria de nouveau la première voix.

- Montrez-vous pour que je vous montre ma véritable puissance ! s'écria alors Naruto.

Trois ombres foncèrent sur Naruto, celui-ci créa trois clones qui foncèrent sur les trois ombres. Un bruit retentit ainsi qu'une fumée apparut pour signaler qu'ils s'étaient détruits mutuellement.  
- Pas mal pour des gamins ! commenta une troisième voix.

- C'est nous que vous traitez de gamin, on va vous écraser ! cria alors Naruto.

Des rires retentirent…

- Tu plaisantes ! Hum, tu ne pourras même pas nous toucher ! dit alors la première voix.

Le combat débuta, les ennemis ne se montraient pas, ils lançaient soit des armes, soit des clones qui venaient de partout, c'est pour cela que nos deux amis ne pouvaient identifier l'endroit où se trouvaient leurs ennemis mais surtout, ils étaient occupés à repousser leurs attaques… Quand ils entendirent qu'on criait leurs noms, ils furent surpris donc moins concentrés et une ouverture s'était faite, un ennemi armé en profita et fonça sur Naruto qui tomba. Les personnes qui criaient leurs noms n'étaient autres que leurs coéquipiers quand ils virent leur ami tombé à terre, tous se précipitèrent sur Naruto mais trois ennemis les avaient barrés la route mais Temari avait réussi à passer et se dirigeait vers le blessé, un ennemi en avait profité pour l'attaquer, c'est ainsi qu'elle, trop occupée à se diriger vers Naruto, ne vit pas l'ennemi lui envoyait des armes mais quand elle se retourna, c'était trop tard, elle allait les recevoir en plein coeur quand quelqu'un s'interposa et les prit à sa place puis tomba mais rattrapé par Temari, cette personne n'était qu'autre que Shikamaru…

- NON ! cria Temari.

Ce qu'elle ne savait pas, c'est qu'une autre personne avait vu cette scène…

- On ne blesse pas ma sœur ! Toi, tu ne va pas t'en sortir facilement, je vais me venger à sa place ! dit alors une voix.

Gaara avait fait apparaître son sable et allait utiliser le tombeau du désert quand il entendit sa sœur crier…

- NON !

- Pourquoi, tu l'aimais, non ?

- Oui, j'aime ce petit pleurnichard toujours entrain de paresser, oui, j'ai envie de le venger mais ça ne le ramènera pas et en le tuant, tu briseras le but de cette épreuve de l'Hokage qui consiste à renforcer les liens pour l'alliance !

Elle avait dit cela tout en serrant le corps de son sauveur plus fort.

- Oui, tu as raison, en plus, ça ne servirait à rien de venger un bout d'arbre ! dit alors Gaara en se calmant.

- Hein ?

Puis en regardant ce qu'elle tenait fermement, elle vit effectivement qu'elle tenait un bout d'un tronc d'arbre mais avant qu'elle ne fasse quoi que ce soit d'autre, une voix s'éleva…

- Tu pense vraiment ce que tu as dit ? demanda une voix derrière Temari.

- Pleurnichard ?

- Tu sais que tu es mignonne quand tu te mets en colère !!

- Crétin, je me suis fait des soucis ! dit alors Temari en lui donnant un gros coup à la tête.

- Vous êtes vraiment galères les…

Il avait dit cette phrase tout en se caressant la tête et n'eut même pas le temps de la finir que Temari l'avait déjà embrassé, un micro sourire naquit sur les lèvres de Gaara.

- Je vais bien m'amuser ! dit alors Gaara en se retournant vers l'ennemi.

Pendant ce temps, Ino s'était dirigé vers le blessé et essayait de faire de son mieux avec l'aide d'Hinata qui avait laissé Kiba, Choji et Shino s'occuper des 3 ennemis, pour soigner Naruto tandis que Sasuke les défendait de celui qui avait blessé leur ami.  
- C'est pas vrai, l'arme était empoisonnée, Hinata ça va être difficile surtout sans Sakura ! s'exclama Ino.

- On va y arriver ! encouragea Hinata.

Le combat ne dura pas longtemps car tous voulaient venger leur ami mais ils avaient tous entendu ce qu'avait dit Temari, donc ils décidèrent de ne pas les tuer malgré la haine qui émergeait en eux. Au bout de 5 minutes, les ennemis étaient à terre et s'étaient enfuis en laissant leurs objets… Gaara s'était approché des objets en avait pris un :

- Ce sera le prix de notre aide, vous allez devoir maintenant vous débrouiller sans nous…

Puis lui et son équipe disparurent…

Après avoir quitté l'équipe un, ils avaient dû faire une pause et décidèrent qu'à partir de maintenant, ils ne se sépareraient plus en ayant peur d'avoir le même problème que l'équipe un. Bien sûr à cause de ce système, ils devinrent moins efficaces mais ils étaient plus en sécurité. Quand ils trouvèrent tous les objets qu'ils devaient chercher, ils leur restaient trois jours mais l'après-midi était déjà bien avancé…

- C'est bon, on a tout, je propose qu'on ne cherche pas le bonus parce qu'il nous faudra d'abord l'étudier puis le trouver, nous n'avons plus le temps et je pense que nous avons déjà eux assez de problème depuis la dernière fois ! dit alors Shikamaru la carte en main.

Il avait dit cela en se référençant de l'autre jour, tous acquirent…

- Toi ! J'y ai pensé depuis la dernière fois, c'est bon, je te laisse ma sœur mais si un jour, je la vois pleurer à cause de toi, tu pourras craindre le pire ! prévint Gaara.

Ils se comprirent… Gaara avait dit cela tout en pensant justement au combat avec l'équipe un, il avait protégé sa sœur mais surtout, ce qu'il l'a fait accepter, c'était les paroles de sa sœur qui était resté gravé en lui…

Depuis ce jour, l'équipe deux se reposa jusqu'à la fin et ne rencontrèrent aucun problème, le dernier jour de l'épreuve, ils étaient arrivés en premier.

Enfin, la dernière équipe qui était la plus avancé des trois, elle en avait cinq des objets, grâce au Sharingan de Sasuke, au Byakugan d'Hinata et au flair de Kiba et d'Akamaru. Bien qu'ils sont les plus avancés avec cinq objets en main, ça avait été assez simple pour eux car les cinq objets étaient tous vers le sud comme l'avait indiqué Sasuke mais les cinq autres étaient très dispersés, ils devront prendre beaucoup plus de temps.

La nuit était tombée, leur premier jour avait été un succès, Sasuke avait réparti les taches, Naruto et Kiba devaient prendre de l'eau pour le lendemain, Temari devait prendre du bois pour ce soir, tandis que lui et Hinata devaient faire les tentes.

Après avoir mis les tentes en place et le feu avec le bois qu'avait amené Temari qui était partie faire un tour avant de faire le premier tour de garde, Hinata et Sasuke étaient près du feu.

Le silence régnait aucun des deux ne voulaient engager cette conversation tant attendu quand finalement Sasuke prit la parole :

- On doit parler, c'est pour cela que tu as inventé ce système de chef !

- Oui mais c'est la vérité, avec un chef, on a beaucoup plus de facilité d'arriver à notre objectif et entre nous tous, tu es le plus apte à nous commander ! dit alors timidement Hinata.

- Tu sais, j'y ai réfléchi, depuis la dernière fois…

La voix de Sasuke était devenue plus calme :

- Et je voulais te remercier…

Hinata fut surprise, mais sourit gentiment, l'amour pouvait faire des choses impensables, inimaginable, c'est-à-dire même réussir à faire fondre un glaçon, et c'est pour cela qu'Hinata eu le courage de lui parler normalement, elle voyait bien qu'il l'aimait d'un amour sincère, même s'il ne le montrait pas, elle voulut l'aider et aider celui qu'elle admirait tant…

- Moi aussi je voulais te remercier…

- Pourquoi ? demanda étonné Sasuke, même s'il ne le montrait pas.

- En te voyant, tu m'as fait comprendre que Naruto n'était pas la personne de mon cœur, c'était plutôt un model qu'autre chose, je l'admirais et maintenant j'ai compris que je ne l'aimais pas et que j'aimais un autre !

- …

- Tu sais, j'aimerai tant que Naruto-kun trouve le bonheur qu'il mérite, il a fait tellement de chose pour les autres qu'il a oublié de faire le sien et je suis sûre que tu lui donneras le bonheur qu'il mérite !

Hinata avait dit cela tout en lui prenant les mains, Sasuke ne broncha pas, puis après, le silence tomba.

Quand Kiba et Naruto revinrent, ils virent Sasuke et Hinata assis tranquillement entrain de discuter, ils devinrent jaloux…

- Mais c'est pas vrai, ils sont entrain de discuter tranquillement ! s'énerva Naruto.

- Et en plus, elle lui tient les mains dans les siennes ! s'énerva lui aussi Kiba.

- Ah bon, j'avais même pas remarqué, comment osent-ils !

- Mais c'est pas possible, elle devient proche avec tous les mecs là…

- Tu as dis elle ?

- Oui et alors ? Je suis jaloux de cet Uchiwa et oui, j'aime Hinata ! Mais regarde, elle lui parle normalement !

- Oué et lui alors, ce n'est pas mieux et sa froideur, pouf disparu d'un seul coup !

- Et elle qui a complètement perdu sa timidité !

- Ce n'est pas vrai, moi je prends toujours des insultes à la figure !

- Et moi, elle me délaisse pour aller voir Shino et maintenant y'a cet Uchiwa !

- Et moi donc, y'a toutes les filles qui lui courent après !

- Elle et Shino sont devenus tellement proches que j'existe même plus à ses yeux !

- Et moi y'a bonbon rose qu'il lui colle tout le temps ! dit alors Naruto sous l'emprise de la jalousie.

Tous les deux étaient tellement sous l'emprise de la colère qui ne s'écoutaient même plus.

- Mais merde, je l'aime à en crever ! cria alors Kiba, jaloux.

- Mais moi c'est pareil, dit alors Naruto complètement sous la jalousie ne remarquant plus se qu'il disait, je l'ai…

Remarquant ce qu'il était entrain de dire, il plaqua ses mains sur sa bouche, puis partit en courant vers sa tente. Kiba, lui toujours énervé à cause de la jalousie, quand il arriva au niveau de Sasuke et Hinata, il ne les salua même pas, pour aller se coucher comme Naruto mais après avoir déposé l'eau.

Sasuke et Hinata trouvèrent très suspect le comportement de leurs amis mais continuèrent de discuter un tout petit peu, puis allèrent se coucher eux aussi. Naruto était dans sa tente mais n'arrivait pas à dormir, il était tourmenté de ce qui venait de se passer, il ne savait pas ce qui lui avait pris de dire ça.

/ - Mais c'est pas vrai, j'allais dire une connerie, qu'est-ce qui m'a pris de dire tout ça ??? En plus, j'ai insulté Sakura-chan de bonbon rose ! C'est vraiment bizarre, j'ai toujours été jaloux de Sasuke-teme quand il était avec Sakura-chan, alors pourquoi à cet instant là, j'ai raconté tout ce bobard, mais qu'est qui m'est passé par la tête, quel con je suis !

- _Yondaime, pourquoi tu m'as mis dans un gamin aussi stupide ! _Mais qui te dit que t'étais jaloux de lui et pas d'elle ?

- Que veux-tu dire par là ? demanda Naruto, ne comprenant plus rien.

- Je t'aide mais c'est tout, tu dois réfléchir tout seul !

- Et réponds moi Kyubi de malheur !

- Au revoir /

C'est en réfléchissant sur ce que Kyubi voulut dire qu'il s'endormit.

Temari après avoir fait sa petite promenade, s'était assise sur une branche d'arbre, elle avait tout vu et tout entendu de ce qui s'est déroulé entre Naruto et Kiba. C'est ainsi que 2 sourires apparurent.

Depuis ce jour Naruto n'était plus du tout concentré, il pensait toujours à ce qui s'était passé et c'est en partie à cause de son manque d'attention que les problèmes arriveront pour cette équipe…

Les trois jours suivants avaient été une catastrophe, ils n'avaient trouvé qu'un objet, Naruto était de plus en plus distrait ce qui leur posait plein de problèmes, c'est ainsi qu'ils craquèrent…

- Ce n'est pas possible, Naruto qu'est-ce que tu as depuis trois jours, tu es de plus en plus distrait et à cause de toi, nous n'avons trouvé qu'un objet en trois jours ! se plaignit Sasuke.

- SASUKE-TEME, cria alors Naruto.

Et il était parti furieux…

Il s'était donc assis à l'endroit où l'équipe deux le trouva.

- _C'est ça faute d'abord !!! C'est à cause de lui si je n'arrive pas à me concentrer !! Rah, je ne comprends toujours pas ce qui m'est arrivé ce jour là et Kyubi qui ne veut pas m'aider ! _finit-il en se grattant la tête.

Et ses pensés continuèrent ainsi…

Du côté des autres :

- Je m'inquiète pour Naruto-kun, cela fait maintenant une demi-heure qu'il est parti ! s'inquiéta Hinata.

- C'est vrai qu'est ce qu'il a, depuis 3 jours ? demanda Kiba.

- Hn ! grogna Sasuke comme à son habitude.

- Je propose que tu partes voir ce qu'il fait ! continua Temari.

- Quoi ?!

- C'est à cause de toi s'il est parti furieux !

- Hn !

- Je pense aussi qu'il vaut mieux que ce soit toi qui vas voir ce qu'il a, dit alors Hinata avec un sourire timide.

- _Il fait vraiment chier ce baka !_ Hn ! grogna Sasuke, mécontent.

Puis il partit.

- Je comprends rien à ce qui se passe ici ! s'écria alors Kiba.

Temari regarda Hinata et elles se sourirent.

- Tu ne comprendrais pas ! répondit Temari.

Des minutes s'écroulèrent…

- Fait chier, qu'est-ce qu'ils foutent ? demanda Kiba.

- Ils doivent peut-être être occupés ! dit alors Temari avec plein de sous-entendus.

Seule Hinata comprit et rougit.

- Hinata, utilise ton Byakugan ! dit alors Kiba.

- Oui, ce serait marrant, dis moi tout ! continua Temari avec ses sous-entendus.

Hinata rougit encore plus.

- Pourquoi t'es toute rouge Hinata ? demanda Kiba.

- Laisse, c'est un truc de fille, allez Hinata utilise ton Byakugan ! répondit Temari.

Hinata utilisa finalement son Byakugan…

- Vite faut y aller, ils sont attaqués ! dit alors Hinata.

- C'est pas vrai ! se plaignit Temari.

C'est ainsi qu'ils partirent à leur rescousse, la suite vous la connaissez déjà…

Quand l'équipe deux partit, Temari et Kiba s'approchèrent des deux autres…

- Alors comment il va ? demanda Sasuke.

Temari sourit en voyant le ton qu'avait employé Sasuke, le ton froid avait laissé place à une voix inquiète.

- Ino et moi avons réussi à enlever tout le poison, ouf qu'il a une rapidité hors commune de se guérir, il a juste besoin de repos ! expliqua Hinata.

A cause de ce contre temps, l'équipe un pris deux jours de repos. Quand Naruto se réveilla, la nuit était déjà tombée, il sortit de sa tente sans bruit pour ne réveiller personne et sans se faire remarquer par Kiba qui était de garde. Ses pas le menèrent à l'endroit où il s'était fait attaqué et s'assit au même endroit pour y réfléchir… Cela faisait maintenant cinq minutes qu'il était assis ici et il commençait à avoir froid quand il entendit qu'on lui mettait quelque chose sur lui.

- Tu vas attraper froid ! dit alors une voix.

- Merci…

Sasuke s'était assis près de Naruto après lui avoir mis une couverture…

Une heure s'était écoulé, aucun des deux n'avaient parlé…

- Je pense qu'il faut maintenant aller te coucher, tu viens à peine de guérir ! dit alors Sasuke.

Naruto hocha la tête puis ils allèrent se coucher.

Le lendemain, Kiba l'avait sermonné, il n'avait pas bronché, il s'était juste excusé en lançant un regard à Sasuke que personne ne remarqua sauf le concerné, ce qui surprit tous les autres qui ne dirent plus rien d'autre. Les trois jours qui suivirent, l'équipe un avec un travail d'équipe exceptionnel, trouvèrent les derniers objets de leur liste, juste à temps…

C'était le dernier jour, il devait être aux alentours de huit heures quand l'équipe un se réveilla tous :

- Rentrons maintenant ! s'exclama Kiba.

- Non, on a encore le temps de chercher le bonus ! s'écria Naruto.

- Tu y comprends quelque chose à cette énigme ? demanda Sasuke.

- Non…

- J'en étais sûr, ça sert à rien de perdre son temps, retournons au village, c'est moins risqué !

- Mais on peut essayer !!

- Baka !

- Baka, toi-même d'abord !

- L'Uchiwa a raison, pour ce genre de chose, faut demander à pleurnichard avec son QI de deux cents ! dit alors Temari.

- Ouais, confirma Kiba, en plus, c'était déjà juste pour les objets !

- Et toi, tu penses comme eux, Hinata ? demanda Naruto.

- Désolée Naruto-kun, je pense qu'ils ont raison, c'est trop dangereux, on pourrait se faire attaquer et ils pourront nous voler nos objets. répondit timidement Hinata.

- Vous êtes tous contre moi ! bouda Naruto.

Kiba s'approcha de Naruto et mis son bras autour de ses épaules.

- T'inquiète pas mon pote, boude pas ! encouragea Kiba.

- Je suis sûr que c'est par là ! affirma Naruto, sûr de lui tout en prenant le papier où l'énigme était écrit et la carte.

Naruto ne vit pas où il mit les pieds et tomba mais voulut s'accrocher à quelque chose qui n'était autre que Sasuke, celui-ci ne s'y attendait pas, tomba avec lui, ils roulèrent puis tombèrent dans un trou.

- Vous allez bien ? cria Kiba.

- On va tous les deux bien ! répondit Naruto en criant aussi.

- Attendez, je descends vous chercher !

- Non, surtout pas, si vous descendez, nous allons perdre trop de temps, vous ne pourrez plus remonter, la paroi est trop glissante, ne vous inquiétez pas, partez sans nous !

- Bon, d'accord ! s'indigna Kiba pas convaincu.

Kiba avait dû rejoindre les filles :

- Ils vont bien ? demanda Hinata.

- Oui et ils nous rejoindront à Konoha ! répondit Kiba.

- Ouf !

- Allons-y ! s'écria Temari.

- Oui. répondirent en cœur les deux autres.

Pendant ce temps, en bas :

- Baka, on fait comment maintenant ? demanda Sasuke avec une pointe de colère.

- Baka, toi-même d'abord ! répliqua Naruto.

- Ce n'est pas moi qui ne sais pas où il met ses pieds quand il marche !  
- Ce n'est pas ma faute si je n'ai pas vu ce caillou.

Et ils continuèrent à se disputer.

Cela faisait maintenant cinq heures que l'autre groupe était arrivé à Konoha, et quatre heures que la dernière équipe était, elle aussi arrivée, ils commençaient vraiment à s'inquiéter, la nuit allait bientôt tombée…

- Ce n'est pas vrai, ça fait maintenant dix heures qu'on s'est quitté, on n'aurait pas dû le laisser partir seul ! s'exprima Kiba.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, Sasuke-kun était avec lui ! dit alors Hinata.

- Ces deux là ensembles, je crains le pire ! s'exclama Temari.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, même s'ils se chamaillent souvent, ils sont amis ! rassura Sakura.

- Amis, eux ? s'exclama Kiba, étonné.

- Je te signale que nous sommes coéquipiers, continua Sakura, quand on était en mission, on s'est souvent sortit du pétrin grâce à eux !

- Si tu le dis ! dit alors Kiba, pas convaincu.

- Si Sakura-san le dit, c'est qu'elle a raison ! confirma Lee en posant son bras sur Sakura.

Ce geste fit que quelques regards tournèrent vers cette scène, surpris, puis Sakura remercia Lee.

Tsunade regarda son élève, elle voyait bien qu'elle était très inquiète pour ses équipiers, elle avait tellement changé et mûrie ces dernières années…

- Je crois que je vois des personnes se rapprocher mais avec la nuit qui tombe je ne distingue pas très bien ! dit alors Susan.

- Neji, Hinata ! cria Tsunade.

Tous deux hochèrent puis activèrent leur Byakugan.

- Naruto-kun, Sasuke-kun, s'écria à son tour Hinata, affolée, après avoir désactivé son Byakugan.

Elle avait dit cette phrase tout en courant vers les personnes qui arrivaient.

- Qu'est-ce qui lui prends à Hinata ! s'exclama Kiba, incompris.

- Que se passe-t-il ? demanda l'Hokage.

- Je distingue que leur chakra est faible, répondit Neji, même très faible, il a dû se passer quelque chose d'imprévu ! C'est surtout Naruto qui est mal en point !

Ils voulurent tous courir dans la direction qu'avait prise Hinata quand ils virent deux silhouettes arrivées, Sasuke portait un Naruto inconscient sur son dos aidé d'Hinata.

- Tsunade-sama, Tsunade-sama, vite, faut les soigner ! s'exclama Hinata d'une voix inquiète.

- Naruto, d'abord, il est en plus mauvais état que moi ! dit alors Sasuke.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Fin de ce chapitre !!

Moi aussi en lisant toutes les fins sadiques, j'ai eu aussi envie d'en faire un :D !!

Alors, est-ce que ça compense le retard ? Bah oui, il est quand même assez long, non ?

Je suis désolée s'il y a beaucoup de choses qui se répètent…

Fan003 qui ne tiens jamais ses promesses concernant la rapidité des publications de ses suites !!


	7. Chapter 7

Je suis désolée, en plus d'être toujours en retard, mes parents ont décidé de faire des travaux à la maison donc plus d'ordinateur pendant au moins 4 mois, j'essayerai de m'incruster chez mon entourage mais je ne promets rien connaissant ma flemme… Surtout qu'il devait être publié la semaine dernière mais comment dire problème de mémoire :D (sourire innoncent) ! Et je vous remercie pour vos reviews !!

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Chapitre 7 : Réveil de Naruto et prise de conscience

Cela faisait maintenant pratiquement une nuit que nos amis attendaient dans la salle d'attente, une nuit que l'Hokage s'était enfermée à l'intérieur et plus de la moitié étaient tombés de fatigue, les quelques uns encore réveillés tenaient désespérément de ne pas s'endormir, c'était le cas de Sasuke, Hinata, Temari, Gaara, Kankuro et Shino…

- Je pars faire un tour ! dit alors Shino

- Je viens aussi ! dit Kankuro.

Quand ils partirent, Hinata regarda Gaara toujours impassible, aucune fatigue ne se voyait sur son visage, d'après Temari il ne dormait que rarement voir jamais, puis elle regarda ses amis endormis et sourit en voyant son cousin tenir fermement Tenten ainsi qu'Ino et Choji, sans oublier Sakura et Lee. Puis sa tête se tourna vers Temari qui avait la tête de Shikamaru sur une de ses épaules et qui essayait du mieux qu'elle pouvait de ne pas s'endormir elle aussi et puis son regard se dirigea vers la personne qui avait la tête sur ses genoux et sourit tendrement puis enfin son regard se tourna vers Sasuke, malgré la fatigue qu'on voyait sur son visage, il fixait depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés l'endroit où Naruto était entré… Iruka et Kakashi avaient été prévenus dès que Naruto entra dans la pièce, ils étaient venus voir mais ils avaient dû repartir parce qu'Iruka avait cours ce matin là, il avait voulu rester mais Kakashi et les quelques personnes encore réveillés l'en avaient dissuadé, disant que ça ne servait à rien qu'il restait, ils étaient déjà assez nombreux et que si quelque chose se passait, il serait le premier à être prévenu, c'est ainsi que Kakashi l'accompagna à l'académie. Il était revenu une heure plus tard et il trouva Temari, Hinata, Gaara et Sasuke, il essaya de savoir ce qui s'était passé mais personne ne savait et Sasuke ne répondait pas, il avait toujours le regard qui fixait la porte où était entré Naruto, alors il laissa tomber en voyant le regard que lui avait lancé Hinata. Quand Shino et Kankuro revinrent, tous s'étaient réveillés mais somnolaient, alors Kakashi décida qu'ils devaient rentrer se reposer un peu mais tous refusèrent…

- Kakashi-sensei a raison, partez vous reposer ! dit alors Sasuke.

Tous furent surpris, c'était la première que Sasuke prenait la parole depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés.

- Mais Sasuke-kun, Naruto est notre coéquipier, on ne peut pas l'abandonner ! dit alors Sakura.

- Et notre ami ! rajouta Kiba.

- Ca ne sert à rien que vous restez tous ici, je reste de toute façon et si quelque chose se passe, je vous préviendrai !! continua Sasuke tout en ne quittant pas des yeux la porte.

- Mais… essaya de dire Sakura.

- Tu ne servirais à rien si tu restais et je pense que Naruto aimerait vous voir en pleine forme, que prêt à tomber de sommeil à n'importe quel moment !

Tous furent surpris sauf peut-être Hinata, Temari et Kakashi mais comprirent le message…

- Bon… Mais préviens moi dès que quelque chose se passe ! dit alors Sakura.

- Je te raccompagne Sakura-san ! se proposa Lee.

- Merci.

- Je viens avec vous ! dit alors Tenten.

- Je viens aussi ! déclara Ino.

- Attends moi Ino ! dit Choji.

Après qu'ils partirent, Neji prit la parole :

- Je pense qu'on devrait aussi y aller, Hinata-sama.

Hinata fit non de sa tête.

- Pourquoi ? demanda Shino.  
- En plus, on voit bien que tu es morte de fatigue ! continua Kiba.

- Parce que je veux rester avec Sasuke-kun, attendre Naruto-kun…

- Je comprends… dit finalement Shino.

Kiba ne dit rien.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas je vais rester ! continua Temari.

- Bon, je dirai à oncle que tu es restée… déclara alors Neji.

- Merci, Neji-nii-san ! remercia Hinata.

Puis Neji partit.

- Je vais devoir y aller aussi ! dit alors Shino.

- D'accord. dit Hinata.

Puis il partit en tirant Kiba par le col tandis que celui-ci criait qu'il voulait rester avec Hinata. Hinata ria doucement en voyant la scène qui se déroulait devant ses yeux.

- Kakashi-sensei, c'est ça ? Vous pouvez partir vous aussi, on va rester avec Sasuke ! dit alors Temari.

- Bien.

Puis Kakashi partit suivi de près par Kankuro et Gaara, ce dernier lança un dernier regard à Shikamaru avant de partir.

- Il est vraiment galère ce mec ! dit alors Shikamaru.

Puis les filles rirent.

Donc il ne restait plus que Temari, Shikamaru, Hinata et bien sûr Sasuke.

Des heures s'écoulèrent, il devait être midi quand Tsunade sortit enfin de la salle, Sasuke se leva tout de suite et demanda des nouvelles. Toutes les personnes ici présentes furent surpris du comportement de Sasuke sauf peut-être Hinata mais on n'était sûr de rien. Tsunade prit quand même la peine de répondre :

- On a finalement réussi, il est sorti d'affaire mais devra se reposer un peu, vous pouvez lui rendre visite mais deux par deux maximum.

Tous furent soulagés, Temari et Shikamaru partirent prévenir les autres pour laisser d'abord Sasuke et Hinata rentrer mais…

- Tu devrais rentrer chez toi, tu es épuisée ! dit alors Sasuke.

- Mais je veux rester !!

- Tu vas tomber dans les pommes si tu continues, en plus il est sorti d'affaire et tu pourras lui rendre visite après une sieste bien méritée.

Hinata avait dû se résigner à partir et laissa donc Sasuke seul qui rentra dans la chambre.

- Je suis désolé ! dit alors Sasuke, tout en regardant Naruto endormi.

Quand Temari et Shikamaru revinrent, ils trouvèrent personne mais seulement un mot : « Hinata est partie se reposer un peu parce qu'elle était très fatiguée, elle reviendra plus tard lui rendre visite. ». Et c'était tout ce qui était écrit dessus, pas de nom mais ils savaient que c'était Sasuke, en fait ce qu'ils comprenaient pas, c'est pourquoi il n'y avait plus personne dans la chambre pas même Sasuke qui n'avait pas quitté cette porte des yeux… Ils décidèrent de s'en préoccuper plus tard pour d'abord aller voir Naruto parce qu'après avec le monde qui allait arriver, ils n'auront plus le temps…

Trois jours s'étaient écroulés depuis, l'Hokage leur avait laissé du repos et au grand bonheur des Juunins, elle avait supprimé leur épreuve de survie de peur d'avoir le même problème qu'avec Naruto qui ne s'était pas encore réveillé, donc elle avança directement à la dernière phase mais avant, elle était à son bureau entrain de chercher un gage à faire pour quelqu'un…

Pour ce qui s'était passé pour que Naruto soit dans cet état, personne ne le savait sauf les deux concernés mais l'un ne s'était pas encore réveillé et l'autre ne répondait à aucune des questions qu'on lui posait donc ils devaient attendre que le blessé se réveille…

Pendant que Naruto dormait, une personne venait tous les soirs à la tombée de la nuit, lui rendre visite et même quand Naruto s'était réveillé. Celui-ci justement s'était réveillé il y a deux jours et en ces deux jours ses amis étaient tous déjà venus lui rendre visite sauf son coéquipier ce qui étonna tous, en repensant qu'il avait passé une nuit entière à ne fixer que la porte qui séparait la chambre où était maintenant Naruto, cela rendit Naruto heureux de savoir mais il fut encore plus triste parce que celui-ci n'était pas venu lui rendre visite. Ses amis avaient essayé de parler à Sasuke, ils étaient allés chez lui mais personne ne répondit et quand ils le voyaient dans la rue, c'était à peine s'il les saluait. Même si Naruto s'était réveillé celui-ci non plus, n'avait pas répondu aux questions de Kakashi ainsi qu'à ses amis pour savoir ce qui s'était passé mais ce qui était le plus bizarre, c'est que l'Hokage n'avait pas insisté pour savoir… A la nuit tombée, une personne comme chaque soir était justement auprès de Naruto et s'était de nouveau excusé en lui caressant la joue. Quand Naruto ouvrit les yeux, il murmura un prénom :

- Sasuke…

La personne auprès de Naruto eut un sursaut en entendant son nom, puis eut un mini sourire.

- Chut ! Tu dois te reposer... avait dit Sasuke en lui fermant les yeux.

Puis Sasuke partit mais il n'avait pas pu voir qu'un sourire s'était aussi dessiné sur les lèvres de Naruto.

Quand Naruto rouvrit les yeux au petit matin, il n'y avait plus personne, il se demanda s'il avait rêvé ou pas la nuit dernière, il se dit qu'il avait sûrement rêvé parce que c'était impossible que Sasuke soit venu lui rendre visite à une heure pareille mais d'un autre côté, il était heureux. Il s'assit et se remémora ce qui s'était passé pour qu'il se retrouve dans cet état…

Flash back :

Après que Kiba les avait quitté, ils avaient commencé à se chamailler, ils avaient dû arrêter en comprenant que ça n'avait plus aucun sens leur dispute, qu'ils devaient coopérer pour sortir mais comme vous les connaissez, ça n'avait pas duré longtemps…

- Je te dis que c'est vers la droite !! cria Naruto.

- Mais non baka, c'est à gauche ! répondit calmement Sasuke.

- Mais non, je connais un raccourci !

Et oui avec Naruto, on se dispute souvent pour savoir quel chemin faut-il prendre s'il n'y a pas un chef d'équipe ou un professeur pour l'indiquer lui-même…

- J'en ai marre, fais comme tu veux, moi je vais à droite ! dit alors Naruto tout en se dirigeant vers la droite.

Sasuke le laissa partir et s'apprêta à aller vers la gauche laissant son coéquipier se perdre quand il repensa que Naruto n'avait pas du tout le sens de l'orientation et c'est donc avec une bonté extrême qu'il suivit Naruto mais ne se montra pas, pour savoir quand Naruto allait abandonner et appeler de l'aide…

Cela faisait maintenant trois heures que Naruto tournait en rond, cinq fois qu'il voyait le même rocher à sa gauche, il avait oublié que c'était Sasuke qui avait la carte mais quand il s'était rappelé c'était trop tard, il s'était déjà perdu et pour couronner le tout, son ventre criait famine, c'était normal, c'était l'heure du déjeuner. Sasuke perché sur sa branche regardait la scène en dessous de lui. Quand tout à coup, Naruto sentit une odeur, une odeur de poisson, il courut vers cette direction et trouva cinq poissons pointés vers un feu. Cela devait appartenir à quelqu'un mais Naruto ne s'en préoccupa pas, tellement il avait faim, il fonça donc sur ces poissons, il ne vit pas qu'il marchait sur un filet et se trouva la tête en bas. (si vous comprenez pas, c'est le même piège qu'avait fait Kakashi à Naruto la première fois où il avait fait l'épreuve des clochettes.) Puis une voix retentit :

- Baka, c'est trop facile !

Mais cette voix Naruto le connaissait, c'était celle de…

- Sasuke !!

La personne en question sortit de sa cachette et c'était effectivement Sasuke.

- Eh Sas'ke, détache moi ! ordonna Naruto.

- Non.

Avait répondit Sasuke qui se dirigeait près du feu, tout en mangeant le poisson qu'il avait en bouche devant Naruto.

- Je n'ai même pas faim ! dit alors Naruto mais son ventre disait le contraire et n'arrêtait de gargouiller.

Quand Sasuke finit son poisson, il jeta un œil à Naruto et il eut pitié en voyant dans quel état il était, il le détacha donc.

- Manges ! dit alors Sasuke en lui tendant un poisson.

- Merci !

Avait dit Naruto tout en engouffrant le poisson offert, Sasuke eut un micro sourire en voyant Naurto avaler les quatre autres poissons.

- Tu ne manges pas ? demanda Naruto en ayant fini d'avaler sa nourriture.

- J'ai déjà mangé ! répondit simplement Sasuke.

- Et mais ça veut dire que tu as fait exprès de faire ce piège et de manger devant moi !

- Effectivement !

Avait dit Sasuke avec un micro sourire en voyant Naruto bouillonné de rage mais ce qui l'étonna, c'est que la colère avait disparu d'un coup.

- Mais c'est presque impossible, Sasuke Uchiwa gentil ?! dit alors Naruto avec un grand sourire.

- Baka !

Naruto ria mais se reprit vite en reprenant la parole :

- Mais comment tu m'as retrouvé ?

- En te suivant, baka…

- Baka, toi-même, dit Naruto puis se calmant, merci…

Sasuke ne répondit pas, se leva. Naruto comprit et le suivit.

Cela faisait maintenant des heures qu'ils marchaient et aucun des deux n'avaient prononcé un mot ce qui était étonnant, surtout en connaissant l'un des deux mais celui-ci était perdu dans ses pensés comme ces derniers temps. Ils avaient décidé de faire une pause, Sasuke partit vers la rivière pour faire on ne sait quoi, Naruto ne s'en préoccupa pas et était resté pour mieux se concentrer sur ses pensés. Quelques minutes à peine, Sasuke revint et commença tout à coup à attaquer Naruto, celui-ci réussit à esquiver l'attaque mais ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait par la tête de son coéquipier et il devait se concentrer pour esquiver parce qu'avec le niveau qu'avait Sasuke, il ne pouvait pas se perdre dans ses pensés alors il lui posa la question :

- Je ne comprends pas ce qui t'arrives, pourquoi tu m'attaques ? demanda Naruto.

- J'en ai assez d'être de faire semblant ! répondit froidement Sasuke.

- Quoi ?! Je ne comprends pas !!

- Tu as toujours été naïf, Naruto ! Tu ne comprends pas, j'ai fait semblant d'être ton ami pour avoir ta confiance et pour être épargné devant le conseil. Et j'avais raison, grâce à toi et à Sakura, j'ai pu être libéré sans grand problème mais en fait, c'est un village minable, tout me répugne !!

- Je ne comprends pas !!

- Ahahah, ria diaboliquement Sasuke, toi et Sakura, vous êtes trop naïfs, vous êtes trop faciles à piéger, juste quelques mots et vous me croyez sans broncher, vous avez toujours eu confiance en moi, vous me faîtes rire !!

Naruto ne pouvait croire ce qu'il entendait, il s'arrêta complètement de bouger pour écouter tout ce que lui disait son presque frère, celui-ci continuait toujours son discours :

- Sakura, c'est une bonne à rien, elle ne sert rien, juste quelques jutsus de base, de plus elle n'y connaît presque rien à la médecine. Le sensei n'est pas mieux, sans le Sharingan de notre famille, il est presque inutile !

Naruto en entendant ses paroles sans même réfléchir fonça sur Sasuke et lui balança son poing en pleine figure. Sasuke qui avait du sang qui coulait sur sa lèvre, se retourna puis regarda Naruto et cracha avec haine sur lui, pour enfin reprendre la parole :

- En fait, vous me répugniez tellement que vous me faîtes vomir !! Je ne sais même pas comment j'ai pu rester si longtemps !! C'est surtout toi, un baka qui ne sait rien faire, juste savoir faire le multiclonage et des conneries. Et tu te dis prochain Hokage, laisses moi rire, ahhaha !!!

En entendant les propos de Sasuke qui le blessa profondément, il le lâcha et se boucha les oreilles tandis que Sasuke continuait son discours. Les souvenirs de son passé revenaient, ceux des villageois qui lui disaient que c'était un monstre, le souvenir de Misuzu aussi, tous les souvenirs qu'il essayait d'oublier, revenaient. Quand soudain, les souvenirs communs avec Sasuke apparurent et remplacèrent les précédents, Naruto releva la tête et regarda Sasuke.

- Tu ne peux pas être Sasuke…

- Mais tu délires complètement ! répondit sèchement Sasuke.

- Tu n'es pas SASUKE ! cria alors Naruto.

Tout à coup, tout disparu et quand il rouvrit les yeux, il vit Sasuke blessé de partout.

- Alors dobe, je pars faire un tour et quand je reviens, on se fait prisonnier dans un Genjutsu !

Naruto ne répondit pas puisqu'il ne comprenait pas vraiment ce qui se passait mais Sasuke continua :

- Il te montrait quoi le Genjutsu pour que tu cries aussi fort mon nom et qu'en plus tu en pleures…

Naruto mit ses mains sur son visage et effectivement des larmes coulaient mais il n'eut pas le temps de répondre qu'il vit Sasuke prendre une attaque en plein dedans ce qui l'envoya contre un arbre dans un piteux état. Naruto en voyant la scène, la colère s'empara de lui, il s'avança et vit que l'ennemi n'était autre que Kabuto, il le combattit sans pitié. Sasuke ne pouvait qu'assister à la scène, il ne pouvait rien faire, le dernier coup qu'il avait reçu l'avait paralysé et il n'avait plus de chakra puisque Kabuto l'avait bloqué pendant leur combat avec sa nouvelle technique.

- Il avait encore un peu de chakra pour dissiper le Genjutsu, dommage mais ça a causé quand même sa défaite !

- Kabuto… Mais tu étais mort !

- Oh tu parles de votre attaque contre notre base ?

- …

- Oh, tu voudrais savoir comment je m'en suis sorti, j'ai utilisé un jutsu pour bloquer quelques secondes ma respiration pour vous duper !

- Mais pourquoi, tu nous attaques ?!

- Je vais être gentil, je vais te le dire, quand vous êtes partis je suis allé voir l'endroit où vous avez combattu Maître Orochimaru, il avait un parchemin qui contenait son âme. Maître Orochimaru a dû utiliser un jutsu avant que Sasuke-kun envoie son attaque mais il ne peut pas y rester infiniment, donc j'ai fait des recherches et j'ai pu trouver les ingrédients pour qu'il ait à nouveau un corps mais le problème, c'est qu'il ne peut plus avoir le sien, donc je suis venu chercher le corps Sasuke-kun !

- Mais pourquoi lui ?  
- Il n'y a que son corps qui est assez fort pour que cela marche.

Naruto ne répondit pas et fonça sur Kabuto qui esquiva l'attaque avec agilité mais Naruto ne s'en préoccupa pas et continua de l'attaquer mais Kabuto le narguait toujours tout en esquivant les attaques avec facilité. Naruto qui combattait avec fureur sans vraiment réfléchir, ce qui permit à Kabuto d'utiliser la même attaque qui avait bloqué le chakra de Sasuke, Naruto se trouva donc sans chakra et se fit propulser à deux mètres.

- Trop facile, pour duper Sasuke-kun j'ai dû t'utiliser pour appât, ça n'avait vraiment pas été simple mais toi, je n'ai que eu besoin de quelques secondes ! Je comprends mieux le choix de Maître Orochimaru de ne pas t'avoir choisi, tu es trop faible !

Naruto ne répondait pas mais Kabuto continua quand même :

- Sasuke-kun ne t'a jamais apprécié, ni ce vieux village, il ne pense qu'à la puissance ! Sasuke-kun ne cherche qu'à rejoindre nos troupes, il ne vous a jamais considéré comme des amis !

Naruto ne laissa pas Kabuto continuer, le chakra du démon renard l'avait déjà enveloppé et il le combattit avec force. Kabuto ne pouvait résister à la fureur de Naruto ainsi qu'au chakra de Kyubi mais il continuait de le narguer ce qui augmenta encore plus la colère de Naruto. Kabuto était maintenant à terre et n'arrivait plus à bouger mais il continuait son discours. Quand Naruto arriva à sa hauteur, il le prit par le col et le souleva.

- Tu sais quoi Naruto-kun, si tous tes soit disants amis savaient que tu n'étais qu'un monstre, ils te rejèteront comme les villageois ! En fait, mon Genjutsu n'était que la stricte vérité, personne ne t'aime !

Naruto ne voulait plus écouter, il se bouchait tant bien que mal ses oreilles tandis que Kabuto continuait son discours !

- _Ca tourne mal ! Que dois-je faire, j'arrive à peine à bouger ! Je n'ai pu avancer que de quelques mètres ! _pensa Sasuke. Dobe, tu fous quoi là, je ne sais pas ce qu'il te raconte mais ne l'écoute pas !

Quand Naruto entendit les paroles de Sasuke, il se calma et se répéta que c'était faux et d'un coup de poing à peu près contrôlé, il assomma Kabuto. Naruto se dirigea vers Sasuke et lui injecta un peu de son chakra pour débloquer celui de Sasuke. Tous les deux mal au point se dirigèrent vers un Kabuto assommé puis Naruto demanda :

- On fait quoi de lui ?

- Quand on arrivera à Konoha, on demandera à l'Hokage d'envoyer une équipe pour le ramener à Konoha et l'interroger pour savoir où il traficotait !

- Au fait, Sasuke ?!

- Hn ?

- Je… Dans mon genjutsu, il me montrait que tu ne nous as jamais considéré comme des amis, moi et Sakura ! Que tu voulais encore nous quitter ! C'est faux, hein ?

- Hn !

- Merci Sasuke.

C'est sur cette dernière phrase qu'il s'évanouit mais avant de sombrer réellement il a pu entendre une dernière phrase qui le fit sourire et qui n'était autre que : « Tu en fais toujours trop, baka ! »

Fin du Flash Back.

Quand Sakura comme à son habitude venait à cette heure-ci pour l'examen médical quotidien de Naruto, elle le trouva assis tout en regardant par la fenêtre, elle vit bien qu'il était perdu dans ses pensés, c'est pour cela qu'elle ne le dérangea pas, elle voulut revenir plus tard quand elle entendit un murmure…

- Sasuke...

Elle fut tellement étonnée du prénom qu'avait prononcé Naruto qu'elle fit tomber son calepin où elle devait marquer les résultats. Quand Naruto entendit le bruit qu'avait fait le calepin en tombant, sortit de ses pensés puis regarda en direction du bruit, il découvrit sa coéquipière mais ne remarqua pas son changement et la salua avec joie :

- Bonjour Sakura-chan !

- Bonjour Naruto ! salua-t-elle en se ressaisissant.

- Oh Sakura-chan, tu as fait tombé ton calepin !!

- Que je suis maladroite ! ria-t-elle nerveusement en ramassant son calepin.

Puis elle commença son examen en essayant de se concentrer un maximum mais cela ne marcha pas vraiment, elle était trop occupée, perdue dans ses pensés. Puis après avoir fini, elle salua Naruto, puis alla donner ses résultats à Tsunade sans grande conviction et partit prendre une pause pour mieux y réfléchir quand tout à coup elle se rappela de la visite d'Ino après le réveil de Naruto.

Flash back

Sakura rentrait chez elle après son travail à l'hôpital, quand elle découvrit Ino qui justement était devant sa porte, elle alla donc à sa rencontre :

- Oh Ino, que fais-tu ici ?

- Je suis venue rendre une petite visite à ma rivale ! répondit Ino d'un sourire crispé.

- Vas y entre, aujourd'hui je n'ai pas la force de te répondre !

Puis elles rentrèrent et après un bref dîner, les parents de Sakura proposèrent à Ino de rester cette nuit, celle-ci accepta, après un bref « bonne nuit », elles montèrent dans la chambre de Sakura. Sakura après avoir sorti le matelas pour son amie, se prépara pour aller se coucher pendant ce temps Ino s'était déjà changée et attendait sur son matelas quand elle prit la parole :

- Je sors avec Choji !

Quand Sakura entendit cette phrase elle fit tomber son peigne.

- Quoi ?! s'exclama Sakura étonnée.

- Tu as très bien entendu ! répondit calmement Ino.

- Je te crois pas et Sasuke-kun alors ?

- Ne me dis pas que tu n'as pas remarqué. Sasuke-kun refuse tous nos rendez-vous !

- Oui et alors ? Ce n'est pas nouveau !

- Oui mais s'il refuse, c'est qu'il a une raison.

- C'est parce qu'il est trop timide !

- Tu sais très bien que ce n'est pas la vraie raison !

Sakura ne répondit pas mais Ino continua :

- Il refuse même toutes les invitations de toutes les filles du village, pas seulement les notre !

Ino s'arrêtait à chaque phrase pour voir la réaction de son amie qui ne lui répondait toujours pas.

- Tu aurais remarqué si tu n'étais pas obnubilée par lui. J'ai pu voir clairement depuis que je sors avec Choji mais j'avais déjà un doute avant. On ne l'intéresse pas, en fait il ne s'intéresse pas aux filles ni même aux garçons mais seulement à une seule personne !

- Qui ? demanda Sakura après un long moment de silence.

- Tu devrais le savoir mieux que quiconque, vous êtes très proches ! Et tu aurais remarqué la première si tu avais arrêté de ne penser qu'à lui et à cet amour impossible, en plus tu as quelqu'un d'autre qui t'attend depuis si longtemps ! finit Ino sur cette phrase en éteignant la lumière.

Sakura voulut demander qui c'était mais elle savait que son amie ne lui répondrait pas, de toute façon elle savait déjà la réponse mais elle ne voulait pas l'accepter. Et c'est sur cette pensée que la jeune fille s'endormie.

Fin du Flash Back

- _Tu avais raison Ino, j'ai été tellement aveuglée que je n'ai même pas vu ce qui se passait sous mon nez…_

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

C'est sur cette dernière pensée que se finit ce chapitre :p !!

Et n'oubliez pas de me laissez vos avis parce qu'ils me redonnent du courage pour écrire et même s'ils sont des critiques mais expliqués, comme ça je m'améliorerai en faisant un effort pour corriger ce qui ne va pas parce que je sais que c'est très loin d'être parfait !!

Merci infiniment !

Fan003


End file.
